Kaltblütig verloren
by LizCaine
Summary: Er ist zehn, als er weiß, dass er die Hungerspiele gewinnen wird. Er ist zwölf, als er reuelos tötet. Er ist vierzehn, als er sie das erste Mal trifft. - Cato/Clove
1. I

**Disclaimer: **„Die Tribute von Panem" samt all ihrer Charaktere gehören Suzanne Collins – der ich wirklich dankbar bin, dass sie uns diese wundervolle, grausame Welt erschaffen hat.

Ist irgendjemand der Meinung, dass es uns an deutschen Cato/Clove-FFs fehlt? Wenn ja, dann seid ihr hier genau richtig. Wenn nicht, gebt mir vielleicht trotzdem eine Chance.

Vorweg, weil ich selber es immer wichtig finde: Meine Geschichte haben nie (wirklich niiiie) Sad Ends. Das bedeutet nicht, dass es immer ein Happy End gibt, aber es gibt niemals ein Sad End.

Der Schreibstil ist nahe an Catos Wesen gehalten, er wird sich verändern, wie auch Cato sich verändert. Entschuldigt eventuelle Fehler, die Geschichte wird nicht beta gelesen und mein Auge mag einiges übersehen.

Interesse an einer Fortsetzung? Dann wäre ich für ein Review dankbar.

Liebe Grüße

Liz

**Kaltblütig verloren**

I

Er ist zehn und ungewöhnlich stark für sein Alter.

Andere Kinder dürfen erst ab zwölf Jahren an den Trainings teilnehmen, nur er steht bereits jetzt zwischen ihnen und müsste breit über sein Glück grinsen, wenn er nicht so damit beschäftigt wäre, sein grimmes Starren aufrechtzuerhalten.

Lässig, wie es nur ein zehnjähriger Junge kann, schwenkt er sein Kurzschwert in der Hand, bevor er mit einem schnellen Schlag den Kopf der Strohpuppe von ihrem Rumpf trennt. Fast findet er es schade, dass kein rotes Blut hervor spritzt, sondern nur gelbe Strohhalme aus der Puppe quirlen.

Misstrauisch beäugt er die anderen Kinder. Schwächlinge. Sein Schwert würde schneller in ihren Herzen stecken als sie seinen Namen sagen könnten. Aber er weiß, dass er erst zehn ist und seine Zeit noch nicht gekommen ist.

Denn er ist Cato und er wird die Hungerspiele gewinnen.

…

Er ist zwölf und auf dem Weg, der Beste zu werden.

Schon jetzt zeigt sich seine Stärke. Größer als die anderen seines Alters, schneller, stärker, tödlicher.

Er zuckt nicht mit der Wimper, als er sein Schwert aus dem noch zuckenden Körper des Mannes herauszieht. Schwallweise sickert Blut aus dem Einstich. Der Mann röchelt, windet sich, bevor sein Herz aufgibt. Mitleidslos starrt Cato auf den zusammengesackten Körper vor ihm, bevor er sein Schwert an der braunen Tunika seines ersten Opfers abwischt.

Selbst die zum Tode verurteilten Verbrecher sind in Distrikt 2 noch zu etwas gut.

Die warmen Farben des Sonnenunterganges tauchen den Wald in ein warmes Licht. Unruhig bewegt er sich zwischen den Bäumen, über den weichen Waldboden, immer vorwärts. Es sind nicht die wimmernden Augen des Mannes, das hoffnungslose Flehen, das ihn verfolgt. Wie sollte es ihn auch verfolgen? Er hat ein schwarzes Herz, ein kaltes Herz – gar kein Herz, wie viele sagen. Sie denken, er würde es nicht hören, wenn sie leise von ihm reden, doch er hört alles. Er hört, wie sie ihn loben und preisen, er werde dem Distrikt viel Ehre bringen. Und er hört, wie sich selbst die alten Tribute, die Gewinner, hinter seinem Rücken vor ihm fürchten. Wie sie seinen Namen wispern, als wäre er verboten. Es ist ihre Angst, er kann sie fühlen, und sie gefällt ihm.

Denn er ist Cato und er wird die Hungerspiele gewinnen.

…

Er ist vierzehn und niemand kann ihm mit dem Schwert das Wasser reichen.

Er führt seine Waffe, als wäre sie ein Teil von ihm. Oh ja, sie ist ein Teil von ihm. Und seit dem kleinen Unfall vor wenigen Monaten trainiert er alleine mit ihr – es kann ihm ja doch keiner mehr standhalten, und Loberion, der es als letztes versuchte, wird seinen Schwertarm nun nie wieder benutzen. Ein unglückliches Versehen, versteht sich, doch Cato weiß, dass sie alle von nun an ein noch wachsameres Auge auf ihn haben.

Er ist vierzehn und er weiß, dass er in der Arena Verbündete braucht. Und so fängt er an, seine gutes Aussehen und seinen Charme zu benutzen. Und da er von nun an alleine trainiert und die Menschen zu schnell vergessen, ja viel zu schnell vergessen, fangen die anderen zukünftigen Tribute an, ihn zu mögen, ihn zu achten, ihn zu respektieren, nicht nur, weil er schnell und stark und tödlich ist, sondern weil er witzig ist, weil er gut aussieht, weil er der geborene Anführer ist.

Dass er sich des Nachts vorstellt, wie er in der Arena ihre Kehlen aufschlitzt, das wissen sie nicht.

…

Er ist noch vierzehn, als er sie zum ersten Mal sieht. Sie ist eine der Neuen und sie sieht noch schwächer und noch kleiner und noch zierlicher aus als der Rest von ihnen. Doch als er spät des Nachts die Trainingshalle betritt und sie dort alleine antrifft und seine Schritte laut durch den Gang hallen, da ist er froh, dass er das auf ihn zufliegende Messer schnell genug sieht, sonst läge er wohl genauso da wie die Strohpuppe, hübsch und tot mit einem Messer genau zwischen den Augen.

„Verzeihung."

Ihre Stimme klingt nicht wie die der anderen Mädchen, sondern heiser und belustigt, als würde sie sich dafür entschuldigen, ihn versehentlich angerempelt zu haben. Er zieht das Messer hinter sich aus der Wand und wirft es ihr zu und sieht, wie sie es lässig auffängt und zu den anderen Messern an ihren Gürtel steckt.

„Schon mal jemanden damit getroffen, Kleine?"

„Ich treffe mein Ziel immer." Sie zieht ein weiteres Messer aus der Strohpuppe, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihm umdreht und ihn – ja, und ihn angrinst. „Wenn ich es will."

Als er nicht antwortet, sondern nur schweigt und sie beobachtet, spricht sie weiter. „Aber wer würde schon unsere nächste große Hoffnung auf den Sieg umbringen wollen?"

Sie steht so dicht vor ihm, dass er die Sommersprossen auf ihrer Haut erkennen kann. Sie ist so klein, dass sie ihm gerade bis zur Brust reicht und er fragt sich, wie in alles in der Welt die Oberen die Idee haben konnten, jemand wie sie könnte eines Tages die Spiele gewinnen.

Als er sich schließlich dabei ertappt, wie er sich mehr Gedanken um das kleine Mädchen macht und weniger Sorgen um den Ruhm seines Distrikts, tritt er schnell einen Schritt zurück. Seine Stimme ist noch kälter als sonst, als er sie nach ihrem Namen fragt.

In tiefster Nacht, im künstlichen Licht der Trainingshalle, legt sie ihren Kopf etwas schief und schaut ihn aus schwarz wirkenden Augen an. In einer fließenden Bewegung greift sie eines ihrer Messer, lässt es rückwärts über ihre Schulter auf die Trainingsattrappe zufliegen.

„Ich bin Clove. Ich werde die Spiele gewinnen."

Unnütz zu sagen, dass das Messer direkt ins Herz trifft.


	2. II

Clatolover: Vielen Dank – das erste Review ist immer das schönste, ganz egal, was danach noch kommt. =) Die Geschichte bezieht sowohl Buch als auch Film mit ein – ich finde, der Film schließt viele Lücken, die dadurch entstehen, dass das Buch aus Katniss' Perspektive erzählt ist. Außerdem mag ich Isabelle Fuhrmann und Alexander Ludwig einfach ;-)

A/N: Hier nun Kapitel 2, in dem Cato Clove von einer ganz anderen Seite kennenlernt – oder sie überhaupt zum ersten Mal kennenlernt. Denn natürlich ist nie alles, wie es scheint – das wissen wir spätestens seit Finnick Odair, nicht wahr? – Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

II

Er ist noch vierzehn und fragt sich zum ersten Mal, ob es etwas anderes geben kann. Etwas anderes als das tägliche Training, die stillen Nächte, seine kommenden Spiele. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie sieht, drängen sich ihm solche Gedanken auf. Er weiß nicht warum, doch er weiß, dass er seine Augen nicht von ihr lassen kann, wenn sie beim Essen gegenüber von ihm sitzt, wenn er in der Trainingshalle ihre stets treffsicheren Messer fliegen hört, wenn sie in den frühen Morgenstunden den täglichen Waldlauf absolvieren.

Vielleicht verwirrt sie ihn, doch er kann sich nicht erklären, warum dies so sein sollte. Die Trainer lieben sie, weil sie hartnäckig ist und sich durchbeißt, weil sie grausam und rücksichtslos ist. Wie so viele andere auch. Was ihr fehlt, ist die Mordlust, die bei so vielen aufblitzt, wenn sie miteinander kämpfen, wenn sie mit den Trainingsattrappen kämpfen. Wie genau er sie auch beobachtet, er kann keine Lust am Kämpfen an ihr entdecken. Sie ist gut, das kann er nicht leugnen. _(Wie auch, wenn sie mit Messern schon besser umgeht, als er selbst?)_ Doch so kaltblütig sie auch erscheint, Freude kann er beim Kämpfen nicht auf ihrem Gesicht sehen.

Aber auch keine Angst. Gefühllos.

Er beobachtet sie, doch ihre Fassade bröckelt nicht.

Und da glaubt er, plötzlich, vielleicht jemanden gefunden zu haben, der so ist wie er selbst.

Doch dann schüttelt er den Kopf über sich selbst. Was für ein schwachsinniger, schwacher Gedanke – Freundschaft. Sollen die Weichlinge sich doch an so etwas halten. Er nicht.

Denn er ist Cato und er wird die Hungerspiele gewinnen.

…

Er ist sechzehn und besessen davon, die Spiele zu gewinnen.

Er würde sich schon dieses Jahr freiwillig melden, wenn er dürfte. Er ist bereit. Sie lassen ihn schon nicht mehr an lebenden Menschen üben, weil sie erkannt haben, dass er keine Übung mehr braucht. Es gibt keine Zurückhaltung, keine innere Barriere, die er noch zu überwinden lernen muss – Töten liegt ihm im Blut.

Bei Hinrichtungen in Distrikt 2 - Übungsstunden, wie sie innerhalb des Trainingszentrums genannt werden - müssen alle zukünftigen Tribute zusehen. Sie sollen sich daran gewöhnen, Menschen sterben zu sehen, das Blut zu riechen, selbst und ohne Reue zu töten.

Es ist ihr erstes Mal. Anstatt wie sonst gelangweilt sein Schwert zu polieren, beobachtet er wortlos, wie sie noch Anweisungen von Lyme erhält. _(Er beobachtet sie, wie er sie immer beobachtet, aber nach zwei Jahren glaubt er nicht mehr, ihre Fassade jemals bröckeln zu sehen. Er glaubt überhaupt nicht mehr an eine Fassade.)_

Sie richtet ihren Blick auf die an die Wand gekettete Frau. Ihr Gesicht ist ausdruckslos, kalt und starr wie eine Maske und er kann verstehen, warum sie als zukünftiges Tribut auserwählt wurde. Sie ist hübsch und witzig und klug und beliebt, aber die Oberen lieben sie wegen ihrer stets zur Schau gestellten Rücksichtslosigkeit in den Trainings. Und wegen ihrer Messer. Beides gibt sie ihnen, als sie zehn Meter von der flehenden, wimmernden Frau entfernt steht und ihre Waffen zieht.

Zwei Messer in jeder Hand, vier schnelle Bewegungen, drei Treffer ins Herz. Das vierte Messer ragt aus der Stirn der Frau, genau wie von ihr gefordert worden war.

Er beobachtet ihr Gesicht ganz genau, doch da ist nichts. Weder mühsame Beherrschung, noch kaum verdeckte Übelkeit, Schock, Panik, wie man sie noch viel öfter sieht. Nichts. Es scheint, als wäre sie doch das geborene Tribut. _(Doch es fehlt auch das freudige Glitzern der Mordlust. Es überrascht ihn nicht mehr.) _Er sieht, wie sie an den anderen vorbeigeht, zurück zu Lyme, die ihr Training überwacht und ihr jetzt auf die Schulter klopft. Er kann, wie alle andere im Raum, ihre Stimme hören. Heiser und belustigt, wie an dem Tag, als er sie das erste Mal traf.

„Es hätte mehr Spaß gemacht, wenn sie nicht angebunden gewesen wäre."

Er kann in ihrem Gesicht kein Hinweis entdecken, dass sie nur schauspielert und vielleicht muss er sich eingestehen, dass es jemanden gibt, der fast so ist wie er: Ohne Freude am Töten, ohne Angst vor dem Töten, ohne Rücksicht beim Töten.

…

Er ist wieder im Wald und läuft über den harten Boden, der plötzlich abfällt. Er versucht zu stoppen, doch seine Schuhe finden keinen Halt, rutschen mitsamt der Steine, der Erde, der Blätter hinab. Plötzlich steht er inmitten der Trainingshalle. Menschen kommen auf ihn zu, er sieht eine Axt im Licht aufblitzen. Er versucht, sein Schwert zu greifen, aber er kann sich nicht bewegen. Die Axt kommt auf ihn zu, er hört ein Schreien, doch es ist nicht sein Schreien, es ist ein Wimmern, doch nicht sein Wimmern, es ist –

Clove. Er hätte schwören können, sie gehört zu haben. Doch jetzt sitzt er nur aufrecht und schwer atmend in seinem Bett, die Stirn mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt. Die Nacht ist ruhig, kein Geräusch dringt vom Flur in sein dunkles Zimmer.

Er schlägt die Decke zurück, steht auf und greift nach seinen Trainingssachen. Seine Träume kann man nicht kontrollieren, doch nur die Schwachen lassen sich von ihnen beeinflussen. Er ist nicht schwach, und so schließt er seine Tür leise hinter sich, auf dem Weg in den Wald um genau über die Stelle zu laufen, die ihn in seinem Traum fallen ließ.

Seine Schritte hallen leise in dem leeren Gang. Die Türen zu den Trainingsräumen stehen offen, doch in keinem brennt Licht. Tief in der Nacht bevorzugen auch zukünftige Tribute zu schlafen, was er oft für Schwäche hält. In der Arena kann jeder schlafende Moment den Tod bedeuten.

Dort. Da ist es wieder. Das Wimmern, es ist –

Er fängt an zu laufen, und merkt es selber nicht. Atemlos steht er am Eingang zum größten aller Trainingsräume, dunkel, nur die Spiegel reflektieren das dämmrige Notlicht. Dort an der Wand, wo noch vor wenigen Stunden die Frau angekettet war, hockt zusammengerollt ein Mensch, die Beine dicht an den Körper gezogen, den Kopf hinter den verschränkten Armen verborgen. Leises, hoffnungsloses Schluchzen erfüllt den Raum, und in diesem Moment glaubt Cato, dass er vielleicht doch ein Herz hat, wenn auch nicht dort, wo es in seiner Brust schlägt, sondern tief in seinem Bauch. Und es fühlt sich nicht warm und leuchtend und hell an, sondern grausam und eng, als würde sein Magen sich verknoten.

Er steht in der Tür und weiß nicht, was er tun soll, doch dann ist er bei ihr und zieht ihren bebenden Körper an sich. Fast erwartet er ein Messer, das ihm gleich die Kehle aufschlitzt, doch sie schlingt nur ihre Arme um seinen Hals und birgt ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. Er hat keine tröstenden, keine beruhigenden Worte, denn er weiß, dass die Gesichter der Toten die Menschen auf ewig verfolgen – wenn man nicht ist wie er, ohne Reue, ohne Mitgefühl. Menschen wie ihn verfolgen noch nicht einmal die Toten.

Er zwingt sich selbst, nicht über das nachzudenken, was er tut. _(Jetzt, wo er weiß, dass es doch eine Fassade gibt, weiß er nicht mehr, was er tun soll.) _Mit einer Bewegung steht er auf und hält sie auf seinen Armen. Sie ist noch leichter, als sie aussieht und plötzlich fragt er sich wieder wer jemals auf die Idee gekommen ist, sie würde in der Arena auch nur einen Tag überleben. Ihr atemloses Schluchzen wird weniger, doch sie klammert sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn, und er tut das einzige, was ihm einfällt-

Er öffnet die Tür seines Zimmers so leise, wie er sie vor wenigen Minuten noch geschlossen hat. Behutsam legt er sie auf sein Bett, doch ihre Arme lassen ihn nicht los und ihre Augen, die bei dem sanften Mondlicht diesmal nicht Schwarz, sondern vielmehr wie Gold wirken, sprechen eine Bitte aus, die sie nicht in Worte formuliert.

Er versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken, als er sich neben sie auf das Bett sinken lässt. Er kann so etwas nicht gebrauchen. Er zieht sie an sich. Er kann das- ihr Körper scheint perfekt zu seinem zu passen. _(Sie zittert wie Espenlaub)._ Er kann das- das nicht gebrauchen. _(Wie soll das enden?)_

Denn er ist Cato und er will die Hungerspiele gewinnen.


	3. III

clatolover: Vielen lieben Dank! Du hättest mich mal sehen müssen, als ich dein Review las – dämlich grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd ;-) Ich finde es fantastisch, dass du auch sprachliche Kleinigkeiten mitbekommst, denn die sind hier praktisch ganz besonders wichtig, weil die Kapitel ja nun wirklich nicht die längsten sind… oh, und ich versuche, mich vom Kitsch fernzuhalten, weil das wirklich weder zu Cato, noch zu Clove passt, wie ich finde. Obwohl ich manchmal ein großer Kitsch-Fan bin, das muss ich zugeben. =)

el-clavel-y-la-azucena: OK, ich habe versucht, deinen Nicknamen laut auszusprechen, aber ich glaube, das einzige, was ich vollbracht habe, war der Knoten in meiner Zunge ;-) Vielen vielen Dank für dein Review! Ich freue mich riesig, neue Leser zu gewinnen, vor allem, weil das Pairing jetzt ja nicht das beliebteste im Fandom ist, um das mal so auszudrücken… ich hoffe, die gefällt die Fortsetzung!

A/N: Hier nun Nummer 3, etwas ruhiger und vielleicht etwas süßer als der Rest. Außerdem leitet es den Abschied von Distrikt 2 ein – macht euch bereit, denn bald geht es auf die Reise ins prächtige Kapitol! – Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

III

Als ihn die hellen Sonnenstrahlen am nächsten Morgen wecken, noch weit vor dem allgemeinen Weckzeichen, ist sie fort. Für einen Moment fragt er sich, ob auch die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht nur ein Traum waren, doch er hat noch nie von ihr geträumt, also wird es wohl Wirklichkeit gewesen sein.

_(Er weiß noch nicht, dass er von nun an jede verdammte Nacht von ihr träumen wird.)_

Nichts lässt bei dem morgendlichen Waldlauf auf etwas Ungewöhnliches schließen. Wie üblich läuft er vorne weg und führt die Gruppe an, doch in kurzen Augenblicken schaut er über die Schulter und sieht sie hinter einigen anderen herlaufen, wie immer. Alles normal.

Am Frühstückstisch loben viele sie für ihre hervorragende Leistung am vorherigen Tag, und sie lacht hämisch und grinst mit ihnen, als ob nichts wäre. Seinem skeptischen Blick begegnet sie mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht, hält ihm stand, als wolle sie beweisen, dass er doch nur geträumt habe.

Vielleicht ist sie in den folgenden Tagen etwas abweisender als üblich. Wenn er ihren Blick auffängt, ist er kälter als sonst, ihre Witze sind grausamer, ihr Lachen… übertriebener. Doch keinem scheint etwas aufzufallen _(denn genau so ist es, wie sie ihre zukünftigen Tribute am liebsten haben),_ und so fragt er sich, ob es nicht vielleicht schon immer so war.

Und als die Tage vergehen, zu Wochen werden, glaubt er selber langsam, nur geträumt zu haben. Wie kann es auch anders sein? Schließlich sieht er sie seit diesem Tag in seinen Träumen, hört sie schreien. Wer kann ihm sagen, dass er sie nicht auch in jener Nacht nur in seinen Träumen gesehen hat? Der Trainingsablauf geht weiter, wie er es jeden Tag, jedes Woche, jedes Jahr tut.

…

Die Nachtluft strömt kalt durch sein offenes Fenster, als er mitten in der Nacht wach wird. Er kann sich nur noch schwach an seinen Traum erinnern, und mit jedem Moment wird die Erinnerung verwischter, als er plötzlich begreift, dass es nicht der Traum war, der ihn geweckt hat. Sie steht in seiner Tür, ein großes, weißes Kissen fest an sich gepresst. Ihr Haar ist offen und fällt in wirren Wellen über ihre Schultern und ihre Augen –

„Sie kommt immer wieder, wenn ich die Augen schließe."

Ihre Augen sind angsterfüllt und ihre Stimme zittert und er flucht leise und fährt sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. _(Scheint, als wäre es doch kein Traum gewesen.)_

Er weiß, dass er einen Fehler begeht _(den ersten, den er begeht), _doch er weiß auch, dass es ihm jetzt besser geht, wo er sie vor sich sieht, am Leben, nicht gequält, gefoltert, tot wie in seinem Traum. Also hebt er seine Decke ein Stück an und umfängt sie mit seinen Armen, als sie sich neben ihn kuschelt.

Er weiß noch nicht, dass dies der Anfang von seinem Ende sein wird. Doch er weiß, dass er, als er noch früh am Morgen mit ihr in seinen Armen aufwacht, zum ersten Mal seit Wochen nicht von ihrem Tod geträumt hat.

…

Er ist siebzehn und hat keine Reue zu töten.

Er weiß, dass ihm diese Gabe helfen wird, die Spiele zu gewinnen. Es braucht Macht, Stärke, Schnelle, doch wer am Ende nicht bereit ist, bei der ersten Gelegenheit die anderen Tribute zu töten, wird niemals gewinnen. Ohne Zögern, ohne Nachdenken, ohne Rücksicht.

Er knirscht mit den Zähnen, sein Gesicht ist angespannt, während er Brutus nicht aus den Augen lässt. Sein zukünftiger Mentor ist brutal, schnell, angriffslustig, doch für Cato ist er kein Gegner mehr. Der bisher mächtigste Sieger aus Distrikt 2 ist schon lange kein Gegner mehr für ihn. Und so dauert es nicht lange, bis er schließlich unter ihm auf der Matte liegt, seine Hände um Brutus' Hals, bereit, ihn mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen - nur ist er nicht hier um zu töten. Und so entspannt er sich, steht auf, zieht seinen Trainingspartner an der Hand mit sich hoch.

Morgen starten die 73. Hungerspiele. Natürlich werden alle zukünftigen Tribute zuschauen. Gegner, Waffen, Terrain werden analysiert und in ihr Training eingebunden. Und sobald der neue Sieger feststeht, wird das Gremium beschließen, wen Distrikt 2 für die nächsten Spiele aufstellt.

Obwohl der männliche Tribut der nächsten Spiele schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr ist.

…

Sie lassen ihn in den nächsten Tagen mit vielen der älteren Mädchen kämpfen. Natürlich weiß er, warum. Doch eigentlich ist es ihm egal, wen sie mit ihm zu den Spielen schicken. Wer auch immer es wird, das weibliche Tribut wird sowieso keine Chance gegen ihn stehen. Genauso wenig wie die anderen Tribute. Die Allianz mit den Tributen aus 1 - und vielleicht auch 4 – hin oder her, auch sie werden früher oder später unter seinem Schwert fallen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge eher früher als später.

Für diese Runde haben sie ihnen Dreizäcke gegeben. In den letzten Jahren gab es in fast jedem Spiel einen Dreizack, den sich naturgemäß meist die Tribute aus 4 sicherten. Zwar liegt die Waffe anders in der Hand als sein Schwert, doch über die Jahre hinweg hat er genug Erfahrung mit ihr sammeln können. Und so dauert es keine Minute, bis seine Gegnerin rücklings auf dem Mattenboden liegt, ihre Haare zwischen seinem Dreizack und dem Boden eingeklemmt, bewegungsunfähig. In der Arena wäre dies ihr Todesurteil. Hier bedeutet es nur das Ende des Kampfes.

Brutus bedeutet ihm, dass die nächste Runde ohne Waffen stattfindet und er muss sich konzentrieren, keine Reaktion zu zeigen, als Clove ihm gegenübertritt. Ein Blick auf Brutus genügt, um zu wissen, dass er von den Gerüchten um Clove und ihn gehört haben muss und dieser Kampf ihm die Möglichkeit geben soll, sie aus der Welt zu räumen.

Er lässt die Schultern kreisen und zuckt nicht mir der Wimper, als er ihr den ersten Schlag versetzt. Zwar ist sie kleiner und damit wesentlich beweglicher und wendiger als er, doch sie beide wissen, dass sie nicht die kleinste Chance gegen ihn hat. Zumindest nicht, solange sie keine Messer hat. Und die hat sie nicht.

Er zwingt sich, keine Emotionen preiszugeben _(nicht, dass er welche hätte, sagt er sich wieder und wieder)_, während sie sich beobachtend umkreisen, die Blicke aller Umstehenden auf sich gerichtet. Er versucht zu vermeiden, ihr in die Augen zu schauen und tut es dann doch. Und ihre goldenen Augen funkeln ihn an und er hofft, dass seine eigenen Augen nicht die Überwindung zeigen, die es ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben kostet, als er ihr _(heftiger, als es hätte sein müssen) _einen Schlag gegen den Solarplexus versetzt. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, muss er zuschauen, wie sie bewusstlos auf den Boden aufschlägt _(und es raubt ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen),_ dann sieht er zu Brutus hinüber und zuckt mit den Schultern und hofft, dass seine Stimme gehässig genug klingt.

„Das war lächerlich einfach."

…

Tiefere Freundschaften oder engere Beziehungen, insbesondere zwischen männlichen und weiblichen zukünftigen Tributen, sind untersagt. Da es in der Arena darauf hinausläuft, dass nur eine Person gewinnen kann, leuchtet diese Regel allen ein. Oberflächige, kurzfristige Beziehungen hingegen werden toleriert – zum Abreagieren oder um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Auch diese Regel wird von allen so hingenommen. Oftmals ist es kein Geheimnis, wer die Nacht nicht in seinem eigenen Bett verbracht hat.

Seine Knöchel sind blutig. Nachdem er aus dem Training entlassen worden war – der Kampf mit Clove war sein letzter – hatte er Stunde um Stunde im Kraftraum verbracht, wütend auf den Sandsack eingeschlagen, bis das Blut über seine Hände floss und danach so lange Gewichte gehoben, gedrückt und gepresst, bis seine Muskeln vor Anstrengung nur noch zitterten und er kaum noch aufrecht gehen konnte.

Gegen seine innere Anspannung hat das nicht geholfen.

Sie dort auf dem Boden vor ihm bewusstlos liegen zu sehen erinnert ihn an seine Träume. Nur, dass diesmal er der Feind, der Gegner, der Mörder ist. Dass er diesmal nur sich selbst hassen kann.

Es ist schon spät, die Flure leer, als er aus den Duschräumen kommt. Die Haare noch nass, das Handtuch achtlos um die Hüften geschlungen, folgt er dem Gang bis zu seinem Zimmer.

Ein Gefühl, das er nicht in Worte fassen kann, durchströmt ihn, als er sein Zimmer betritt und sie am offenen Fenster stehen sieht. Für einen Moment beobachtet er sie schweigend, bevor er neben sie an das Fenster tritt. Sie schaut ihn nicht an, und so umfasst er vorsichtig mit seinen Händen ihr Gesicht um sie zu zwingen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Es tut mir Leid."

Er fährt mit seinem Daumen vorsichtig über die blaue, geschwollene Stelle auf ihrer Wange, dort, wo sein erster Schlag sie getroffen hat. Dann beugt er sich zu ihr herab und berührt behutsam mit seinen Lippen ihre geschwollene Haut, setzt federleichte Küsse auf ihr Gesicht, über ihre Wange und ihre Nase, bis seine Lippen ihre finden. Und als sie seinen Kuss schließlich erwidert und ihre bebenden Arme unsicher um seinen Nacken schlingt, weiß er, dass er verloren hat. _(Dass er verloren ist.)_


	4. IV

Billy: Vielen Dank für deine lieben Reviews! Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt – aber noch mehr freuen würde es mich, wenn du deine Geschichte auch hier posten würdest! Am besten wäre es natürlich, wenn sie dieser Geschichte hier in der deutschen Clato-Ecke Gesellschaft leisten würde! Aber auch in der englischen Ecke würde ich sie natürlich gerne lesen. Sag mir doch bitte sofort Bescheid, wenn du vorhast, sie zu posten, ja?

clatolover: Oh, ich liebe deine Reviews! Alleine dafür würde ich die Geschichte gerne ewig in die Länge ziehen ;-) Ich glaube, seit dem letzten Kapitel verschieben sich Catos Prioritäten langsam, obwohl das in diesem Kapitel nochmal etwas anders aussieht. Daher auch die Abwandlung vom üblichen Schreibstil. Bei dem Kampf mit Clove hatte ich auch zuerst etwas anderes vor Augen, aber bei genauerem Nachdenken fiel mir dann auf, dass im Kampf 1 gegen 1 wohl keiner eine Chance gegen Cato hat, und ganz sicher nicht die kleine Clove. Diese Cato/Glimmer-Geschichte finde ich übrigens ganz, ganz grässlich – so schlimm, dass ich das Gefühl habe, meine Zehennägel rollen sich auf, wenn ich nur daran denke. Nichtsdestotrotz wird das hier aber noch eine Rolle spielen… aber dazu müssen unsere beiden erstmal ins Kapitol kommen. =)

el-clavel-y-la-azucena: Nachdem ich deinen Namen jetzt (glaube ich zumindest) sprachlich halbwegs hinbekommen haben, musst du mir aber noch verraten, wo er herkommt/was er bedeutet! Ich hatte übrigens auch erst angedacht, diese Geschichte in Englisch zu posten, aber nach dem gähnend leeren Blick in die deutsche Clato-Sektion fand ich es ziemlich wichtig, da gegen anzuwirken… auch, wenn heute fast alle Leute des Englischen mächtig sind, heißt das ja nicht, dass wir die deutschen FFs aussterben lassen müssen, finde ich! - Ich freue mich daher übrigens auch, dass du auch einer deutschen FF eine Chance gibst ;-)

A/N: Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle einen schönen, erholsamen Feiertag gehabt! Da das folgende Kapitel sehr wichtig, aber wohl auch sehr kurz ist, habe ich mich entschlossen, es zur Feier des schul-/uni-/arbeitsfreien Tages außer der Reihe zu posten. Erkennt jemand die wichtigste Szene der Geschichte? Ich gebe zu, dafür, dass ich sie so wichtig finde, ist sie viel zu kurz, aber jedes Wort mehr erschien mir fehl am Platz. – Mit diesem Kapitel kommt im Übrigen auch der Abschied aus Distrikt 2. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotz der Kürze. Liebste Grüße, Liz

IV

Er ist achtzehn und wird an den Hungerspielen teilnehmen.

Es ist früh am Morgen, als sie ihn noch vor dem Frühstück in den großen Konferenzraum führen und natürlich weiß er, was ihn erwartet. In wenigen Worten teilen sie ihm mit, dass er auserwählt wurde, den Distrikt bei den nächsten Spielen zu vertreten. Den folgenden Vortrag über die große Ehre, die würdevolle Auszeichnung und die großen Erwartungen bekommt er nur noch schattenweise mit.

Er wird an den Hungerspielen teilnehmen. In weniger als elf Monaten wird er im Kapitol sein und seine Stärke beweisen können. War das nicht immer sein Traum? Hat er nicht jetzt die Gelegenheit, sein Lebensziel zu verwirklichen?

Dafür, dass er bekommen hat, worauf er so lange hingearbeitet hat, fühlt es sich merkwürdig... leer, dumpf an.

Clove. Ihr Name schreckt ihn aus seinen Überlegungen wieder auf. Clove. Er begreift langsam, was sie meinen, als sie ihren Namen sagen, als auf den vielen Bildschirmen Videos aus ihren Trainingseinheiten laufen. Er kann sehen, wie sie ihre Messer wirft, wie sie die zum Tode Verurteilten hinrichtet _(und er erinnert sich, wie sie in jeder darauffolgenden Nacht in seinen Armen gezittert hat, auch, wenn es mit der Zeit etwas besser wurde),_ wie sie ohne Rücksicht mit den anderen kämpft.

Clove. Sie wollen sie zu den Spielen schicken. Mit ihm.

„Sie ist die beste, die wir im Moment haben."

Denk rational, Cato. „Aber ohne Messer ist sie total nutzlos."

Brutus und Enobaria, die bereits als Mentoren für die nächsten Spiele feststehen, zucken fast simultan mit den Schultern.

„Sieh's mal so: Wenn es dort Messer gibt, wird sie dir eine gute Hilfe sein. Wenn nicht, wirst du mit ihr wenigstens keine Probleme haben."

Sie entlassen ihn mit einem Kopfnicken und der Anweisung, Clove zu ihnen zu schicken. Brutus steht noch neben ihm und klopft ihm leicht auf die Schulter.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du bist eines der besten Tribute, das wird seit Jahren haben. Du bist Cato. Du wirst die Hungerspiele gewinnen, Junge."

…

Er findet sie am Frühstückstisch, wo er sie, ohne auf die Blicke der anderen zu achten, unsanft am Arm packt und mit sich zieht. Auf dem leeren Gang reißt er eine der Türen auf, die in einen Lagerraum für unbenutzte Trainingsattrappen führt, und schubst sie vor sich in den Raum.

„Sie schicken dich zu den Spielen. Hast du das gewusst?" Seine Stimme ist noch nicht einmal kalt, sie ist emotionslos.

„Was? Sie wollen mich-"

„Hast du das gewusst?" Er packt sie an den Schultern, schüttelt sie. Seine Stimme zeigt ganz deutlich die kaum verdeckte Wut. „Hast du davon gewusst?" Er betont jedes Wort.

Clove schüttelt stumm ihren Kopf. Sie wehrt sich nicht gegen seinen Griff, als wüsste sie, dass sie sowieso nichts bewegen könnte.

„Ich habe kein Wort davon gewusst. Bist du denn auch sicher, dass es-"

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher", schreit er, dann lässt er sie los, dreht ihr den Rücken zu, tritt gegen eine der Attrappen, die daraufhin an die gegenüberliegende Wandseite prallt und ihren Kopf verliert. „Wie zur Hölle soll ich diese Spiele gewinnen, wenn sie dich mit mir da reinschicken?"

Als er sich wieder zu ihr umdreht, sieht er, wie sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streicht und ihn anlächelt und in diesem Moment weiß er, dass sie ihre Maske aufhat, dass es nur Fassade ist. Ihr Blick ist kalt und abschätzend. „Hast du etwa Angst, dass du gegen mich verlieren wirst? Überleg mal, was wir beide für einen Spaß haben werden, die anderen Tribute nach und nach loszuwerden."

Er merkt, wie sich seine Finger verkrampfen und er unterdrückt nur mühsam den Impuls, sie solange zu schütteln, bis sie endlich sie selbst ist und mit ihm redet, aber dann dreht er sich nur wortlos um und verlässt den Raum.

_(Verlässt den Raum, wie er auch sie verlassen muss.)_

…

Am Abendhimmel des gleichen Himmels malt die Dämmerung weiche Muster in warmen Farben auf die Wolken.

Er lässt seinen Blick über die Landschaft, die sich unter ihm ausbreitet, schweifen. Künstlich angelegte Wälder im sonst felsig kargen Distrikt 2, ein aufgestauter See, Gruben, Hügel, sandige Dünen, tiefer Morast; alles, um die zukünftigen Tribute bestmöglich auf ihren Sieg vorzubereiten.

Er hat sich schon immer am liebsten im ruhigen und friedlichen Wald aufgehalten. (_Er gibt ihm Ruhe, Frieden nicht.)_

So lange er sich erinnern kann, hat er nie etwas anderes geplant, als sein Leben hier zu verbringen. Als zukünftiges Tribut, dann als zurückkehrender Sieger, als Trainer für die anderen.

Die Vorstellung, als Sieger heimzukehren _(alleine als Sieger heimzukehren), _erscheint ihm plötzlich nicht mehr so strahlend wie noch Jahre zuvor.

_(Ohne sie.)_

Dann muss er über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln, als wäre er aus einem fernen Tagtraum, der doch nie Realität werden kann, erwacht. _(Und für einen Moment sieht er noch das verschwommene Bild eines kleinen Hauses mit grünem Gras und bunten Blumen im Garten, die Rufe und das Lachen von Kindern und das aufgeregte Bellen eines grauen Hundes, doch dann ist das Bild schon wieder erloschen.)_

Es sind die Hungerspiele. Und wie jeder weiß, kann es nur einen Sieger geben.

Und wer das für die 74. Hungerspiele sein wird, erscheint ihm sehr klar.

Denn er ist Cato.

_(Zeit, um Abschied zu nehmen.)_

…

Es ist Abend und das Wetter hat sich abgekühlt. Er steht am offenen Fenster, der scharfe Wind streicht ihm wie ein eiskaltes Messer über die bloßen Arme.

Seit er sie vor zwei Wochen hat stehen lassen, haben sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Kein Wort, kein Blick, keine Geste. _(Ist es nicht genau richtig so?) _Er fährt sich über das Gesicht. Lange Nächte ohne sie. _(Lange Nächte böser Träume, ohne Schlaf.)_

_(Ist es nicht genau das, was er will?)_

Bei den Spielen wird es nur einen Sieger geben. Und er ist Cato. Er wird die Spiele gewinnen. _(Er wird sie sterben sehen, töten müssen.) _Es ist nur das Beste so. Er macht sich das seit Tagen klar. Er kann sich keine Schwäche erlauben. Kann nicht erlauben, dass ihn etwas auf dem Weg zu seinem Ziel aufhält. Kann nicht zulassen, dass ihn etwas von seinem Sieg abbringt. Kann nicht so weitermachen, als ob-

_(Kann nicht mehr klar denken, als sie plötzlich in seiner Tür steht, verloren, mit Tränen, die über ihre Wangen laufen.)_

Für einen Moment verharren sie ohne eine Bewegung, er am Fenster und sie in der Tür _(die letzte Möglichkeit, vor dem Abgrund umzukehren)_,doch dann flüchtet sie in seine Arme und er presst sie an sich, ohne sie jemals wieder loslassen zu wollen, während ihre Tränen lautlos auf sein T-Shirt fallen.

„Uns wird schon etwas einfallen."

_(Lüge, schreit es in seinem Kopf.)_

…

Am Tag der Auslosung ist der Himmel strahlend blau. Die Bevölkerung von Distrikt 2 hat sich vor einer festlich geschmückten Bühne versammelt. Sie lachen und scherzen miteinander, denn heute ist ein jährlicher Festtag – die neuen Tribute werden bekanntgegeben, denn ausgelost wird hier schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Die Menschen werden ihre neuen Tribute feiern, sie bewundern und sie hochleben lassen um dann gespannt ihr Schicksal am Fernseher mit verfolgen zu können. Wer nur in einem Sarg wiederkommt, ist schnell vergessen, doch die Sieger werden wie Volkshelden verehrt.

Entsprechend groß ist der Jubel, als Brutus und Enobaria die Bühne betreten und sich hinter Huckleberry Dommersday, der schon seit Jahren die Ehre hat, die Tribute aus Distrikt 2 in das Kapitol begleiten zu dürfen, aufstellen.

Huckys Aufmachung, die aus einem dunkelgrünen Overall, hellgelben Haaren und einer tiefblau getönten Sonnenbrille besteht, bringt ihm ebenfalls gebürtigen Applaus ein. Es ist schließlich kein Geheimnis, dass das Volk von Distrikt 2 alles liebt, was aus dem Kapitol kommt.

Und als sich schließlich, unter großer Spannung und noch größerem Jubel, die beiden neuen Tribute für Distrikt 2 melden, strahlt die Sonne vom Himmel.


	5. V

clatolover: „Schoßhündchen des Kapitols" – was für ein toller Ausdruck! Das muss ich mir unbedingt merken… richtig treffend. Jetzt kommen Cato und Clove das erste Mal ins Kapitol – bis sie auf Katniss und Peeta aufmerksam werden, dauert es aber noch, denn ich glaube, am Anfang stellten die beiden aus Sicht der Karrieros nicht wirklich eine Gefahr für sie da – Distrikt 12 halt. Viel interessanter ist da wohl die Konkurrenz aus 1… zumindest bei mir ;-) Was den Weiterverlauf des ganzen angeht – ein richtiges Sad-End wird es nicht geben, aber ich bin ebenso kein Fan von absoluten non-canon Wegen, zumindest nicht im HG-Fandom. Lass dich überraschen – es wird nicht allzu schlimm ;-)

Billy: Ich lese auch gerne englische Geschichten – deine garantiert auch, sobald ich kann. Etwas Unterstützung für das deutsche Fandom wäre nur nicht schlecht gewesen ^^Wie ich zu clatolover schon sagt – diese Geschichte wird kein Sad End haben, ich selber kann nämlich einfach keine Geschichten mit Sad End lesen. Völlig non-canon wird's aber auch nicht, von daher – lass dich überraschen… aber ich muss, wie du schon sagtest, auch zugeben, dass man bei HG-FFs diesbezüglich wirklich etwas in der Klemme steckt.

A/N: Hier nun Kapitel Nummer 5, in welchem wir Catos erste Gedanken über das Kapitols erleben. Da bei mir leider in nächster Zeit viel Arbeit ansteht, kann ich nicht versprechen, den wöchentlichen Update-Rhythmus weiter einzuhalten, aber ich versuche mein Bestes. Falls ihr auf der Suche nach einer weiteren deutschen Cato/Clove-Geschichte seid: Lunatic9289 übersetzt gerade „The Blood of the Beast" von Paper Space ins Deutsche, und auch, wenn ich nichts über die Übersetzung an sich sagen kann (ich bin aber überzeugt Lunatic9289 macht einen super Job!), kann ich den nicht ganz Ängstlichen unter euch diese Geschichte, jetzt auch auf Deutsch, nur ans Herz legen. – Hier jetzt eines des „süßesten" Kapitel der Geschichte, wie ich finde und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen =)

V

Die Sonne ist bereits hinter dem Horizont versunken, während der Zug mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch die Landschaft rauscht. Zwar grenzt Distrikt 2 direkt an das Kapitol, trotzdem werden sie die ganze Nacht über fahren müssen, um überhaupt an die Grenze zu kommen.

Er setzt sich auf das Sofa, welches in seinem Abteil direkt neben dem großen Fenster steht. Gedankenlos lässt er felsige Berge, kahle Täler und kleine Siedlungen an sich vorbeiziehen. Schon morgen wird er im Kapitol sein. Viele Jahre der Vorbereitung haben ihm genug beigebracht, so dass er sich das meiste gut vorstellen kann. Die gemeinsamen Trainings, die Interviews, die Einzeltrainings, die Einstufung durch die Spielmacher, das Sponsorenwerben.

Das einzige, für was er sich interessiert, sind die anderen Tribute.

Natürlich haben sie sich die Auslosungen von den anderen Distrikten angeschaut. Doch kurze Bilder im Fernsehen sagen nicht viel. Die Tribute von Distrikt 1 sahen ganz brauchbar aus – was wichtig ist, denn traditionell wird er sich mit ihnen zusammenschließen müssen. Der Junge aus Distrikt 3. Die beiden von 4, vielleicht. Aber erst muss er sich überzeugen, wie sie eine Waffe halten, was sie können, wie sie denken.

Allianz hin oder her, je besser er seine Feinde kennt, desto leichter wird es sein, sie los zu werden.

Der vor sich hinlaufende Fernseher zeigt die Auslosung von Distrikt 2 und er wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Stumm beobachtet er das Szenario, welches aus der Perspektive der Kamera ganz anders ausschaut als in seinen Erinnerungen. Er sieht die wogende, gutgelaunte Menge, seine Mentoren, die auf die Bühne kommen. Sieht, wie Clove sich freiwillig meldet und wie die Menschen sie feiern, in der Hoffnung, endlich wieder eine weibliche Siegerin aus Distrikt 2 haben zu können. Wie sie einige Worte spricht, laut, verschmitzt, selbstsicher, genau so, wie die Leute sich eine zukünftige Siegerin vorstellen. _(Wenn sie wüssten, wie viel an ihr nur bloße Fassade ist, würde sie sie nicht mehr so feiern.)_ Er betrachtet die Nahaufnahme ihres Gesichts und wüsste er es nicht besser, würde er sagen, sie freue sich, sie sei bereit, sie werde gewinnen.

Dann sieht er sich selbst, wie er zu den anderen auf die Bühne tritt.

Er hört, wie seine Tür geöffnet wird, dann tritt sie in sein Abteil und schließt die Tür hinter sich, bevor sie sich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen lässt. Er nickt zum Fernseher.

„Die Leute aus dem Kapitol werden dich lieben."

„Mich?" Ihre Stimme klingt verwundert. „Warum?"

„Weil du gut schauspielern kannst. Je besser der Schauspieler, desto besser die Show. Das ist alles, um was es für sie geht."

Sie scheint einen Moment zu überlegen. „Ich glaube, du irrst dich. Sie werden dich lieben." Sie macht eine kurze Pause, lehnt beiläufig ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Du bist alles, was sie wollen – jung und gutaussehend, stark, gefährlich – du wirst ihnen die gute Show liefern. Du bist, was sie sein wollen – du hast keine Schwäche."

Er löst sich von ihr, steht auf, blickt aus dem Fenster. Nur noch schattenhaft sind die Umrisse von Felsen zu sehen, die an ihm vorbeirauschen. Dann dreht er sich um und kann den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. _(Weil ihre Nähe ihm alles zeigt, was es gibt. Alles, was es für ihn nie geben wird.)_

„Doch. Eine."

Sie muss nicht nachfragen, was er meint.

…

Es sind schließlich schon viele Stunden der Nacht vergangen, bis die Müdigkeit ihn übermannt. Der Fernseher sendet die ewiggleichen Wiederholungen der verschiedenen Auslosungen und als er ihn entnervt ausschaltet, bemerkt er, wie Clove an seiner Seite bereits eingeschlafen ist.

Das warme Licht der Lampen lässt ihre Haut golden strahlen. Sie ist so klein, so zierlich, dass er nicht anders kann, als jedes Mal das Gefühl zu haben, sie beschützen zu müssen. _(Beschützen, vor wem? Ihm selbst? Er müsste lachen, wäre es nicht wahr.) _Er versucht gar nicht erst, zu widerstehen, und fährt mit seiner Hand vorsichtig ihre Gesichtslinien nach. Ihre Haut ist weich, seine Finger so rau und sein Blick bleibt an ihren Lippen hängen, als wäre er nicht schon in wenigen Tagen in einer Arena mit dem Ziel, sie zu töten.

Er fragt sich, was sie an sich hat, das ihn so fühlen lässt_ (überhaupt fühlen lässt_), bevor er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwindet und langsam ihre Lippen liebkost, bis sie die Augen öffnet und er merkt, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ausbreitet.

Er wünschte, er könnte diesen Moment festhalten. Diesen kurzen Moment, in dem er _fühlt_, in dem er weiß, dass es mehr in seinem Leben geben könnte als nur das Töten und die Hungerspiele; diesen kurzen Moment, in dem sie ihn anlächelt, ohne ihre undurchdringbare Maske aufzuhaben, die sie macht wie ihn, herzlos, kaltblütig, tödlich. _(Doch Momente lassen sich nicht festhalten, und zurück bleibt nur die Leere in ihm, die ihn zu dem macht, was er ist.)_

Wenn die Sonne wieder aufgeht, werden sie im Kapitol sein. Und dort werden sie tödlich sein müssen. Kaltblütig, herzlos. Was auch immer ihnen beim Überleben hilft.

Später, als sie nebeneinander im Bett liegen – zu sehr gewöhnt an die Wärme, an den Geruch, an die Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen, um ohne ihn schlafen zu können – hört er ihre Stimme, schon fast nebulös in Schlaf versunken.

„Cato?" _(Sie klingt leise und weich, wie sie nur klingt, wenn sie mit ihm ist.)_

„Hm?"

„Ich glaube, ohne dich… ohne dich hätte ich es… die Jahre über nicht ausgehalten."

Er antwortet nicht, aber er zieht sie noch ein Stück näher an sich.

…

Es ist bunt, es ist laut, es ist künstlich.

Er kann dem Kapitol nicht viel abgewinnen. Weder der Stadt, noch ihren Bewohnern, aber natürlich kennt er auch seine Rolle, also winkt er, als sie aus dem Zug steigen und reckt die Faust siegessicher nach oben. Die Menge jubelt fanatisch, denn sie wissen, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich den Sieger der kommenden Spiele vor sich haben.

Er lässt das Bad in der Menge über sich ergehen, wie er auch die monatliche Arztuntersuchung in Distrikt 2 hat über sich ergehen lassen. Ein notwendiges Übel. _(Äußerlich gibt er genau das Bild ab, das sie von ihm haben wollen. Stark, gutaussehend, gewinnend lächelnd.) _

Lächerliches Volk. Lächerlich verkommen, lächerlich schwach. _(Es entspannt ihn, als er sich vorstellt, wie einfach es wäre, in Sekundenschnelle ein Dutzend ihrer Kehlen aufzuschlitzen.)_

Nichtsdestotrotz lässt er seine verkrampften Schultern kreisen, als sie endlich die Ruhe des großen Komplexes erreichen, in dem sich die Unterkünfte der Tribute befinden. Unter der Führung ihrer Mentoren und Huckleberry Dommersdays betreten sie ihr Apartment. Das grelle Gelb schmerzt in seinen Augen, doch er kommt nicht umher, die schlichte, aber funktionelle Einrichtung zu mögen. _(Etwas, das seine Funktion nicht erfüllt, hat in seinen Augen keinen Platz.)_

Nach einem kurzen Essen befinden sie sich bereits wieder auf dem Weg ins Foyer, um das erste Mal ihre Stylistenteams zu treffen. Ihre Mentoren sind abwesend, und als sie in Begleitung von Dommersday in den hallenähnlichen Raum treten, warten dort bereits zwei weitere Tribute mit ihrem Kapitolführer, der erfreut scheint, einen seiner Kollegen zu treffen.

Ein Blick genügt, um seine Gegenüber als die Tribute aus Distrikt 1 zu identifizieren. Beide sind recht groß, aber nicht kräftig. Sie ist hübsch, doch ihr Lächeln ist falsch, als sie aufsteht und sie fröhlich begrüßt. Er registriert nicht, wie sie schon vertrauensvoll eine Hand auf seinen Arm legt und ihn anstrahlt, denn er sieht nur den Blick des anderen, wie er Clove von oben bis unten mustert _(und er verspürt etwas, das zu heftig ist, um rational zu sein_).

Als der andere schließlich einen Schritt nach vorne macht, um sie zu begrüßen, merkt er, wie Clove an seine Seite tritt und während sie sich gegenseitig vorstellen, das falsche Lächeln und das anzügliche Grinsen ihrer zukünftigen Allianzpartner ignorierend, legt er wie beiläufig eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Die Geste aber ist unmissverständlich.

_(Mein.)_


	6. VI

Billy: Vielen Dank! – Cato muss in nächster Zeit wohl durch eine schlimme Zeit, was sich bestimmt auch auf sein Verhalten ausschlagen wird – ich hoffe, du magst ihn dann immer noch. ;-)(Wobei ich, voreingenommen ja finde, dass man Cato einfach nicht _nicht_ mögen kann.)

Clatolover: Deine Reviews lassen mich immer den ganzen Tag strahlen! - Den Spruch mit den Schoßhündchen werde ich auf jeden Fall verwerten – ich muss gestehen, die Bücher nur auf Englisch gelesen zu haben, und bin so mit den deutschen Formulierungen teilweise nicht ganz vertraut. Was die Sonderzeichen auf angeht: ich glaube eine ) und ein * sind das höchste der Gefühle für diese Seite, alles andere wird gnadenlos rausgefiltert. - Ich hoffe mal, das Kapitel hier wird dir nicht _zu_ süß – es ist die Grenze dessen, was ich für Cato und Clove sehen kann.

YourFan: Vielen, vielen Dank – ich liebe Komplimente, vor allem, wenn sie ungefähr 100 Nummern zu groß für mich sind! ;-) ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin!

Nelly: Eine neue Leserin! *freu* Vielen Dank für dein Review – ich werde mich wirklich bemühen, ein Ende hinzubekommen, dass allen irgendwie gerecht wird. Obwohl ich fürchte, dass das schwer wird. Ich gebe allerdings mein Bestes.

el-clavel-y-la-azucena: Ja! Schreib bloß eine Clato-Geschichte! Unbedingt! (Und sag mir Bescheid, damit ich sie sofort lesen kann.) Ich wünschte übrigens, ich hätte auch so einen wundervollen Namen wie du hier (und das sogar mit Bedeutung), aber ich fürchte, dazu hats bei mir dann einfallsloser Weise nicht gereicht. – Das nächste Kapitel ist wieder eines der süßeren Sorte; erstens, weil ich es ihnen vor so viel Angst und Leiden einfach gönne und zweitens, weil ich es selber gerne lese. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch!

A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben! Mit einiger Verspätung hier das neue Kapitel. Ich muss allerdings gleich hinter herschieben, dass ich aufgrund von gefühlt meterhohen Stapeln auf meinem Schreibtisch nicht dazu kommen werde, besonders schnell wieder zu updaten. Als Entschuldigung dafür ein etwas längeres Kapitel, dass zudem „as kitsch as possible" für diese Geschichte ist –als Vorwarnung für alle, denen die Schmetterlinge bisher schon zu rosa waren. Bald stehen allerdings die Arena und die eigentlichen Spiele an, und das es da keine Zeit für irgendetwas Kitschiges gibt, wissen wir ja alle nur zu gut… von daher: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

VI

Sie stehen im verdeckten Teil des Stadions. 24 Tribute, 24 Pferde, 12 Wagen. _(Nur ein Sieger.)_

Während seine Stylistin zum wiederholten Male an seinem goldenen Kostüm herumzupft – römische Gladiatoren, was könnte sie jemals besser beschreiben? – beobachtet er 12, die nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt steht. Ihr Kostüm ist pechschwarz und er braucht nicht lange, um sie einzuordnen _(zwar recht groß, aber nicht besonders kräftig und auch wenn ihr Blick, als sie ihn anschaut, eiskalt ist, wird sie wohl kein Problem darstellen, das tun die Tribute aus 12 schließlich nie)_.

„Ich kann sie nicht leiden."

„Wen? 12?", fragt er, bevor er seinen Blick abwendet und sich zu Clove umdreht.

„12?" Sie sieht ihn verständnislos an. „Nein, ich meine Glimmer."

Er kann den Namen nicht einsortieren _(sie sind höchstens Nummern auf seiner Liste)_, also deutet sie mit der Hand auf den Wagen, der vor ihnen steht. „Distrikt 1. Du weißt schon, blonde Löckchen, piepsige Stimme, falsches Lächeln."

_(Er erwidert nicht, dass ihr eigenes Lächeln meist genauso falsch ist, denn es macht wohl einen Unterschied, ob man Wärme oder ob man Kälte vortäuscht.)_

Er sieht zu dem Mädchen herüber.

„Und du magst sie nicht, weil sie blonde Locken hat?"

Ihre Augen werden schmal. „Ich mag nicht, wie sie sich so an dich ranmacht. Das ist doch alles nur Taktik."

„Tatsächlich?" Er will ihr sagen, dass ihnen dieser Umstand in der Arena nur nützlich sein kann, aber dann trifft er plötzlich auf den Blick von dem anderen Tribut aus 1, der vorher noch mit seinen Augen an Clove gehangen hat. „Immerhin sind wir dann zu zweit." Er schweigt. „Mir gefällt nämlich nicht, wie er dich anschaut."

_(Aber dass er das Gefühl hat, dies wiederum sei nicht nur Taktik, fügt er nicht hinzu.)_

…

Sie stehen sich in einem fast geschlossenen Kreis gegenüber. _(In weniger als drei Wochen werden 23 von ihnen nicht mehr stehen.) _

Es ist die erste Einheit. Die erste und die einzige Chance, von Anfang an zu zeigen, wer die Spiele gewinnen wird.

Er gibt noch nicht einmal vor, den Anweisungen der Trainer zuzuhören. Sie können ihm nichts erzählen, was ihm in den Jahren in Distrikt 2 nicht schon beigebracht worden wäre.

Stattdessen beobachtet er die anderen Tribute. _(Gegner. Opfer.)_ Da er aus eigener Erfahrung weiß, was hinter kleinen, unscheinbaren Personen stecken kann, fällt er kein Urteil. Ohne zu wissen, wie sie rennen, wie sie denken, wie sie kämpfen, sehen sie für ihn alle nach leichter Beute aus.

Heißes, pulsierendes Blut strömt endlich wieder durch seinen Körper, als er schließlich ein Schwert in den Händen hält. Er weiß, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet sind _(auch, wenn sie vorgeben, etwas anderes zu tun)_, und es ist fast, als würden 23 Tribute den Atem anhalten, als er in weniger als einem Wimpernschlag mehrere Trainingsdummies enthauptet, ersticht, tötet._ (Keiner wagt, im Angesicht des Todes zu atmen.)_

Er hört das leise, unterdrückte, verängstigte Gemurmel aus verschiedenen Ecken des großen Raumes und weiß, dass allen klar sein dürfte, wer die Hungerspiele gewinnen wird.

…

Es macht ihm Spaß, ihr im Training zuzuschauen. Ihre Bewegungen sind geschmeidig und es sieht so mühelos aus, wenn sie ihre Messer wirft und jedes sein Ziel trifft. Ihre Gesten sind kurz, hart, mörderisch. Es ist einfach, auf den Gesichtern der anderen Tribute das Erstaunen, die Bewunderung, die Angst abzulesen.

Sie sieht nicht danach aus, doch wenn man sie erst einmal beim Kämpfen erlebt, hat gegen ihre Messer niemand eine Chance.

Würde er sie nicht kennen, würde er auf sie wetten.

_(Doch er kennt sie. Kennt sie und weiß, dass jemand, der das Töten nicht gut verkraftet, nur selbst getötet wird. Weiß, dass jemand, der nicht vor dem Tod fliehen kann, zu schnell von ihm eingeholt wird. Weiß, dass sie keine Chance in der Arena hat.)_

…

Wären nicht die anderen Tribute, würden ihn die gemeinsamen Trainingseinheiten langweilen. Die Halle, in der sie Tag für Tag versammelt sind, ist modern und funktional, aber lässt die Professionalität vermissen, die er aus dem Trainingszentrum in Distrikt 2 gewöhnt ist. _(Er hätte mehr von dem großen, strahlenden Kaptiol erwartet, das alle anbeten.)_

Die beiden aus 1 stehen am anderen Ende des Raums. Äußerlich spielen sie nur ein wenig mit Speer und Degen herum, aber an der Art, wie sie die Waffen halten, wie sie sich mit ihnen bewegen, wie sie mit ihnen in einer Bewegung verschmelzen, ist ihm klar, dass sie gut mit ihnen umgehen können, lange Erfahrung im Training damit haben. Trotzdem belustigt ihn die zur Schau gestellte Unsicherheit – als ob auch nur eine Person glauben würde, Distrikt 1 schicke zwei Tribute, die nicht jahrelang an ihrer Waffe spezialisiert worden wären.

_(Gefährlich, tödlich, verschlagen. Er setzt sie nach ganz oben auf seine Liste.)_

Die weibliche 4 scheint mit Netz und Dreizack umgehen zu können, vielleicht könnte sie ihnen hilfreich sein. Er lässt seinen Blick schweifen, über einzelne Trainingsstationen, einzelne Tribute hinweg. 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 und 12 dürften keine Probleme darstellen, sie schaffen es noch nicht einmal, eine Wand hochzuklettern, geschweige denn, mit einer Waffe umzugehen._ (Leichte Arbeit für sein Schwert)_.

Er beobachtet, wie der männliche 11 sich an den an der Decke montierten Stangen entlang hangelt. Groß, kräftig, hart. Überlebenswillen, er kann ihn fast aus seinen Augen ablesen. Er könnte gefährlich werden. _(Schnell töten oder stets im Auge behalten.)_

3 und 5 sind nicht anwesend. Schwächlinge. _(Als ob die Verstecken-Taktik aufgehen würde.) _

Vor Verlassen der Halle wirft er einen letzten Blick auf die beiden aus 1. _(Je eher er sie tötet, desto leichter wird der Weg nach draußen. Und desto eher ist er ihr dümmliches Grinsen los.) _

Dann suchen seine Augen die von Clove und gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Penthouse.

…

Es ist dunkel.

Er schaut sich um, kann aber die Umgebung um ihn herum nicht ausmachen. _(Was ist das?)_ Dunkel. Moos, Erde, ein paar Steine. _(Wald?)_ Doch gerade, als sein Blick schärfer wird, verschwimmen die Umrisse wieder vor seinen Augen, formen sich neu. _(Wo ist oben, wo unten? Sein Kopf dröhnt, sein Blick dreht, kreist. Schwindel.)_

Feine Körner. _(Sand?)_ Er schwankt. Stolpert, findet Halt an einem Baum. _(Wald.)_ Es ist heiß.

Wie ist er hier gelandet?

_(Wo zur Hölle ist er?)_

Es ist zu ruhig. Warum gibt er keine verdammten Geräusche? Wenn Vögel und Wind verstummen, hat das immer nur eine Bedeutung in seiner Welt.

_(Tod, Unheil, Leiden.)_

Schweiß tropft an seinem Gesicht herunter. Er schließt die Augen, öffnet sie wieder. Alles dreht sich. Er konzentriert sich, um ein klares Bild zu bekommen. Umrisse von – Bäumen? Sie bewegen sich. Menschen? Gegner?

_(Wo ist sein Schwert?)_

Er versucht, einen Schritt vorwärts zu machen, doch der Boden schwindet unter ihm. Er stolpert.

_(Es ist so heiß.)_

Er muss hier raus.

Das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwimmt.

„Cato!"

_(Ihr verzweifelter Schrei tönt in seinem Kopf nach und nach und nach, und plötzlich ist das Bild vor seinen Augen scharf, die Welt klar, sein Blick fest.)_

„Cato!"

Das Schwert ist in seiner Hand und er rennt. _(Er hört sein eigenes Blut rauschen.) _Rennt und folgt ihrem Schrei, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

_(Er begreift zu spät, dass es das tut.)_

Er erreicht eine Lichtung, lässt den Wald hinter sich. Sieht ihren Körper leblos am Boden liegen.

_(Tot. Tot. Tot.) _

Die andere Person flüchtet vor ihm in den Wald. _(Was bringt ihm der Tod, wenn sie nicht mehr ist?)_

Bevor er sie erreicht _(das ebenholzfarbene Haar auf dem grünen, weichen Gras)_, weiß er, dass es das Ende ist.

Er sinkt neben ihr auf die Knie. _(Möchte sie anflehen, bei ihm zu bleiben.)_

_(Zu spät.)_

…

„Cato!" Ihre Stimme. „Cato!"

_(Er hört sein eigenes Blut rauschen. Wieder? Immer noch?)_

Es ist dunkel.

Sein Gesicht ist mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt.

„Cato." Jetzt ist ihre Stimme ganz nah, ganz weich, ohne den Klang des Todes. Er dreht sich zur Seite. Sie sitzt auf dem Rand des Bettes, ihre Haare fallen offen und weich über den Rand seines Pyjamaoberteils, welches sie zum Schlafen trägt. _(Sie lebt. Sie lebt.)_

Sie streckt eine Hand nach ihm aus und fährt ihm vorsichtig durch die Haare. „Du hast geträumt."

Für einen Moment starrt er sie wortlos an. (_Ein Traum.) _Seine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis. _(Der Wald. Sie. Das weiche, grüne Gras. Tot.)_

Dann zieht er sie an sich, hört ihr Herz an seinem schlagen._ (Ein Traum.) _Das regelmäßige, stetige Pochen ihres Herzens beruhigt ihn, genauso wie es ihre Finger tun, die in seinem Nacken langsame Kreise ziehen. Er traut seiner Stimme nicht, will sie nicht loslassen, weil er nicht weiß, was Traum und was Realität ist und fürchtet, gleich auf einer Waldlichtung neben ihrem leblosen Körper aufzuwachen.

Sie lehnt den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Er atmet tief durch und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein."

_(Welchen Nutzen hätte es, ihr ihren eigenen Tod zu schildern?)_

Er kann mehr fühlen als sehen oder rational erklären, wie sie sich minimal verspannt. Eine ganz kleine Bewegung, die sie innerlich von ihm abrücken lässt.

Minuten der Stille. „Weshalb konntest du nicht schlafen?" Seine Stimme ist wieder fest. _(Es war nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum.)_

„Ich musste nachdenken."

„Über was?"

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Über alles. Die anderen. Die Arena. Die Spiele." Sie blickt zu ihm auf. „Über uns."

_Uns_. Er lässt das Wort vorsichtig in seinem Kopf hin und her rollen. Der Klang ist ungewohnt, aber warm, freundlich, verheißungsvoll, beruhigend. _(Zum Scheitern verurteilt.)_

„Und, zu was für einem Ergebnis bist du gekommen?"

Ihre Augen sind groß und schwarz wie die Nacht. Sie scheint zu überlegen.

„Ich habe Angst." Ihre Stimme ist leise, als traue sie sich nicht, es auszusprechen._ (Weil es dann Wahrheit wird.)_

Er zieht sie für einen kurzen Moment näher an sich, dann beugt er sich zu ihr herunter und küsst sie. Ihre Lippen sind weich und warm, doch er kann die Angst, die Verzweiflung bittersüß schmecken.

_(Ich habe auch Angst, scheint sein Kopf zu schreien. Um dich.)_

„Versprich mir, dass du in der Arena immer an meiner Seite bleibst." Er hat ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen umfasst. Versucht, es sich einzuprägen, als wäre es das letzte Mal.

Sie unternimmt einen kläglichen Versuch, ihn aufmunternd anzulächeln. „Klar. Oder hast du geglaubt, ich mache meine eigene Karriereallianz auf?"

Er schüttelt nur den Kopf, seine Stimme ist bar jeder Emotion. „Ich meine es ernst. Egal was passiert, du musst in meiner Nähe bleiben." Er will sich von ihr lösen, zu der kühlen Glasfront, die das Kapitol überblickt, doch etwas hallt in seinem Kopf nach. _Uns. _

Statt aufzustehen wendet er sich ihr wieder zu und lässt seine Finger langsam über ihre feinen Gesichtszüge wandern, vergräbt eine Hand in ihrem Haar, lässt die andere an ihrer Wange liegen, während seine Augen ihre suchen, unsicher.

„Ich sehe dich sterben. Jedes Mal, immer wieder. Ich muss dabei zusehen und kann nichts dagegen tun." Seine Stimme klingt eindringlich. „Du musst mir versprechen, in der Arena keinen Schritt von meiner Seite zu weichen."

Sie blickt ihn an, für einen Moment, wortlos. Dann, langsam, hebt sie ihre Hand und legt sie in einer simultanen Geste an seine Wange, während sie sich vorbeugt und erst kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen treffen innehält.

„Ich verspreche es."

Es ist mehr als dieses eine Versprechen, als sich ihre Lippen treffen, vereinigen, hungrig, verzweifelt, verloren, wie sie, aneinander gepresst, wieder auf das Bett fallen.

In seinem Kopf hallt noch immer das gleiche Wort nach.

_(Uns.)_

So warm, so sicher, so beruhigend.

_(Und doch steht ihm nur Tod, Leiden, Verzweiflung bevor.)_


	7. VII

Girl-on-fire: Du konntest es nicht wissen, aber du hast mir am Montag mit deiner Reviewflut das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk des Jahres gemacht, vielen Dank! Fühl dich dankbar gedrückt!

OMC: Ein großes Dankeschön – nicht für das Lob und das Review, sondern auch für die Weiterempfehlung! Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass tatsächlich jemand meine Geschichte weiterempfiehlt – ich bin es so gewohnt, die FFs von anderen Leuten zu empfehlen, dass das ein ganz komisches Gefühl ist.

YourFan: Ich muss gestehen, nach dem Lesen des Buches auch kein allzu großer Cato/Clove-Fan gewesen zu sein – bei mir hat's irgendwie der Film ausgelöst. Aber seitdem finde ich beide auch unglaublich faszinierend (und ich habe ganz leicht die Befürchtung, dass es mir bei Finnick/Annie genau andersherum gehen wird…). Im Übrigen kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie rot und blöd grinsend ich aussehe, wenn ich dein Review lese – was einfach den Grund hat, dass ich FFs, die mich so fesseln, dass ich meine ganze Nacht für sie opfere, auch meist einfach ausdrucke und dann morgens im Zug lese – dein Kommentar ist also ein große Ehre für mich, sozusagen. (Und, was ich hier noch sagen kann: Das Ende ist bereits schwarz auf weiß und hat mich ebenfalls eine lange Nacht gekostet. Ich kann nichts verraten, aber ich halte mich an die Regel, dass es keine Sad Ends gibt.)

Clatolover: Ich kann es nur empfehlen, die Bücher auf Englisch zu lesen! Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass die deutsche Übersetzung wohl auch sehr gut sein soll, aber Bücher in der Sprache zu lesen, in der sie vom Autor zu Papier gebracht worden sind, ist immer etwas Besonderes, wie ich finde. – Das folgende Kapitel ist im Vergleich zu anderen mit Sicherheit sehr kalt, aber wenn man überlegt, in welcher Situation sich Cato befindet, ist das wohl auch allzu verständlich… ich hoffe aber, dir gefällt das Kapitel trotzdem.

Aly: Oh, eine neue Leserin! Vielen Dank für dein Review! Ich muss gestehen, dass bei mir auch erst der Film wirklich den Ausschlag in die Cato/Clove-Richtung gegeben hat. Ich mochte Cato auch im Buch schon, aber ich finde, der Film hat da noch so vieles gezeigt, was das Buch einfach nicht konnte… aber ich finde den Gedanken so traurig, dass uns dieser Charakter außer in FFs nie wieder begegnen wird. (Was wohl eigentlich überhaupt der Grund ist, warum ich hier schreibe.)

Billy: Oh, bitte nicht weinen bei meiner Geschichte! Wobei mir das lieber ist als die von mir stets befürchtete Reaktion, nämlich dass sich alle Leser langweilen. Wenn man so lange an einzelnen Wörter und Sätzen sitzt, hat man sie irgendwann so oft gelesen, dass sie einem wirklich wie der perfekte Einschlafstoff vorkommen… ich hoffe also, dass neue Kapitel gefällt dir trotzdem, auch wenn, das muss ich zugeben, wohl doch einige düstere Szenen drin vorkommen.

A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben – diese Woche bin ich etwas früher dran und ich muss euch warnen, denn das, was wie ein Füllerkapitel aussieht, ist in Wahrheit durchaus wichtig. Eine der Szenen ist besonders wichtig und (wie ich finde) auch schwer zu verstehen – ich bin überzeugt, ihr wisst, was ich meine und könnt sehen, was Cato für sich selber auch langsam sieht. Und wappnet euch selbst, denn der Weg in die Arena ist unausweichlich! – Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein schönes Wochenende!

VII

Die Augen sind auf ihn gerichtet. Die Spielmacher, die Juroren, alle sind auf der Empore versammelt. Keine seiner Bewegungen geht unbeachtet. Nichts, was sein Gesicht zeigt, bleibt unbemerkt. Zwanzig Augenpaare, die auf jeden Fehler achten. Zwanzig Männer, die wissen, dass sie den Favoriten der Spiele vor sich haben.

Und er ist in seinem Element.

Er muss noch nicht einmal annähernd zeigen, zu was er wirklich fähig ist, als er schon den respektzollenden Applaus hört. Er lässt das Schwert ein letztes Mal in der Hand kreisen, bevor er es gleich einem Messer durch die Luft wirft, bis es auf den Körper eines bereits kopflosen Trainingsdummies trifft.

So einfach.

…

Brutus steht von seinem Platz vor dem Fernseher auf.

„Gut gemacht."

Er akzeptiert das Lob seines Mentors mit einem Kopfnicken. _(Denn natürlich ist allen Anwesenden klar, dass sie nur erfüllt haben, was immer von ihnen erwartet wurde.)_

Caesar Flickerman präsentiert gerade die Bewertung der Tribute aus 5, als Enobaria und Brutus den Raum bereits verlassen. Huckleberry Dommersday ist direkt nach der Bewertung von seinen eigenen Tributen verschwunden, um den Erfolg mit seinen Kollegen zu feiern.

Sie sind alleine, der Fernseher spielt weiter vor sich hin. Er lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück und wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Clove, die rücklings auf einem der Stühle sitzt und die Arme auf der Lehne verschränkt hat.

7, 8, 9 und 10 bekommen Werte in den unteren und mittleren Bereichen. _(Keine Überraschung.)_

Dem männlichen 8 hätte er vielleicht etwas Besseres als eine 4 zugetraut. Doch er weiß auch, dass diesen Bewertungen viel zu viel Bedeutung beigemessen wird. Der Sieger vor neun Jahren hatte nur eine erbärmliche 3.

_(Seine 10 und ihre 10 werden sie beide nicht aus der Arena herausholen.)_

Der männliche 11 bekommt ebenfalls 10 Punkte. _(Er hat nichts anderes erwartet.)_ Vielleicht sollte er ihm das Angebot machen, sich ihrer Allianz anzuschließen. Er könnte brauchbar sein – vielleicht sogar brauchbarer als die beiden aus 1, die es nach allem noch nicht einmal über die 9 Punkte herausgeschafft haben.

Der männliche 12 bekommt eine 8. _(Er wird ihn trotzdem im Auge behalten.)_

Und die weibliche 12 bekommt eine 11.

_(11 verdammte Punkte.)_

Er lässt die heiße Welle von Ärger und Hass durch seinen Körper rauschen, bis sie verebbt ist und er sich konzentrieren kann.

_(11 Punkte. In den Trainings ist sie nicht besonders aufgefallen. Mittelmäßig. Was war ihre Waffe? Bogen, genau. Sie ist unscheinbar. Was hat sie getan, um 11 Punkte zu bekommen? Ein Glückstreffer? Vielleicht. Zu riskant, um sich darauf zu verlassen. Was kann sie noch können? Die Tribute aus 12 können nie etwas.)_

Clove sieht zu ihm herüber. „Wie zum Teufel hat sie eine 11 bekommen?" Er kann Angst und Hass in einer verzerrenden Mischung aus ihrer Stimme heraushören. Auch er weiß, dass sie das den einen oder anderen Sponsoren kosten könnte. Und dass sie wohl einen weiteren ernst zu nehmenden Gegner haben.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

_(Aber in diesem Moment beschließt er, sie auf Nummer 1 seiner Liste zu setzen.)_

…

Am nächsten Tag sitzt er wartend im Aufenthaltsraum vor dem Fernseher, der die Wiederholungen der Interviews vom letzten Jahr zeigt. Seine Füße liegen überkreuzt auf dem gläsernen Couchtisch, die Arme verschränkt vor seiner Brust. Brutus und Enobaria sind bereits weg, um sich mit den anderen Mentoren zusammen die kommenden Interviews anzuschauen. Bevor sie gegangen sind, haben sie ihm geraten, er solle einfach so sein, wie er ist, sich nicht verstellen. (_Kaltblütig, mächtig, brutal. So, wie das Kapitol seine Tribute liebt.)_

Er ist immer, wie er ist.

Und jetzt ist er überrascht, gefesselt, fasziniert, als sie plötzlich aus ihrer Tür tritt, ihr Stylistenteam zurücklassend.

Ihr Kleid raubt ihm den Atem. Nein, sie raubt ihm den Atem, weil ihre Haut noch goldener strahlt als sonst, ihre Augen funkeln, sie wunderschön ist. Der orangene Stoff schmiegt sich an ihren Körper, lässt die Schultern ganz frei _(und für den Moment eines Wimpernschlags taucht vor seinen Augen ein Bild auf, in dem das Kleid nicht orange, sondern weiß ist, und er es ihr langsam von den Schultern streift, doch dann ist das Bild weg)_ und er steht auf und tritt zusammen mit ihr in den Aufzug, der sie auf die Grundebene bringen wird.

Der Gang ist leer, leise. Kaum sind sie aus dem Aufzug herausgetreten, bleibt er stehen, sieht sie an. Lässt seinen Blick langsam an ihr herunterwandern, kehrt zu ihren Augen zurück, fast schwarz und undurchdringlich. _(Er versucht, zu verstehen.)_

_(Versucht zu sagen, was man nicht sagen kann.)_

„Was tun wir?" _(Was tut sie mit ihm?)_

Sie versteht ihn, wie sie ihn immer versteht. „Wir wandern auf einem schmalen, gefährlich Grad, nicht wahr?" Noch ist ihre Stimme weich und leise und beruhigend.

Er fährt sich durch die Haare. „Ich befürchte schon."

Und dann kann er mit eigenen Augen sehen, wie sie sich langsam in die kalte, die hämische, die gefährliche Clove verwandelt – die Clove, die Millionen von Zuschauern auf ihren Bildschirmen sehen wollen. Die Clove, die eine gute Chance auf den Sieg hätte, wäre sie es nur.

Sie sieht ihn an und jetzt hat ihre Stimme einen harten Klang, ihre Augen sind kalt.

„Dann sollten wir wohl aufpassen, dass wir nicht danebentreten."

…

Kaum erreichen sie den Gang, der sie zur Halle bringen wird, hört er hinter sich die Tribute aus 1. Wäre es nicht das taktisch klügste, mit ihnen eine Allianz zu bilden, hätte er sie nach 12 schon ganz oben auf seine Liste gesetzt. (_Die Liste, die ihm aus der Arena helfen wird, wenn er sie strategisch abarbeitet_.) Aber sie sind aus 1, und abgesehen von dem männlichen 11 und natürlich 12 die einzigen, denen er überhaupt etwas zutraut, also schweigt er und wartet ab. Er kann gerade noch erkennen, wie Clove ihre Augen verdreht, als das Mädchen (_Wie hieß sie noch?_) sich bereits mit einem breiten Lächeln an seinen Arm hängt.

Und dann geht es ganz schnell. Er hat 1 am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand geschleudert, noch ehe jemand realisiert, warum. Doch er weiß, dass kein anderer das Recht hat, vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern über Cloves nackten Hals zu fahren, über ihre Schultern bis zu ihrem Arm. Und dies mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln zu begleiten.

Seine Hand liegt um seinen Hals, und es wäre ein Leichtes, mit einer kurzen Bewegung einfach sein Genick zu brechen (_so leicht_), doch als er merkt, wie Clove ihre Hand auf seine legt, klären seine Gedankennebel sich langsam.

Er schaut auf ihn nieder, wie er japsend nach Luft an die Wand gedrückt ist, seine Hände kraftlos an der Seite und er beschließt, ihm in der Arena einem besonders langsamen Tod auszusetzen.

„Du fasst sie nie wieder an. Und du vergisst, was gerade passiert ist. Verstanden?"

Ohne eine Bestätigung abzuwarten, lässt er ihn los und dreht sich um, noch bevor er hört, wie der Schwächling nach Luft ringend auf dem Boden zusammensackt. Das Mädchen lässt ein paar unverständlich, viel zu hohe, wimmernde Worte hören, als sie sich zu ihrem Distriktpartner herunterbeugt.

Er greift nach Cloves Hand und gemeinsam lassen sie die beiden andere hinter sich.

…

Er beobachtet, wie 12 sich in ihrem brennenden Kleid auf der Bühne dreht. Die Reaktion des Publikums ist leicht zu erkennen - süß, aber nicht genug, um weitere Sponsoren anzulocken.

Er weiß, dass ihm die größten Chancen auf den Sieg zugetraut werden. Das letzte Tribut, das eine solch gute Quote in den Wettbüros hatte wie er, hat die Spiele innerhalb von nur zwanzig Stunden gewonnen. Und da Clove auch im oberen Mittelfeld der potentiellen Siegerliste rangiert, ist es kein großes Geheimnis, welchen Distrikttributen die meisten Sponsoren zugeneigt sind.

Er steht und wartet. Einer noch.

Und als 12 schließlich sein Geheimnis öffentlich gesteht, blendet er das spöttische und hämische Gelächter der anderen Tribute um ihn herum einfach aus und konzentriert sich auf das Gesicht von 12.

Er muss ausgesprochen dumm sein _(wenn er die Wahrheit sagt, denn so gefährdet er sie nur noch mehr und gibt zudem seine größte Schwäche preis)._ Oder aber er ist ausgesprochen schlau _(wenn er lügt, denn sein kleiner Trick dürfte die größten Auswirkungen auf die Sponsoren haben). _Cato braucht nicht lange, um in seinem Blick zu finden, wonach er gesucht hat.

_(Es ist so leicht, bei einem Gegner die Schwäche zu finden, die man selber besitzt.)_

Er sieht, wie Clove sich schon auf den Weg zum Aufzug macht und mit dem Wissen, dass Intelligenz nicht zu den Stärken von 12 gehört, folgt er ihr schweigend.

…

Es ist soweit.

_(Die Zeit verrinnt.)_

Der letzte Moment mit ihr. _(Der letzte?)_

Sie trägt bereits die für die Arena vorgeschriebene Kleidung, als sie aus ihrem Zimmer kommt und wortlos in seine Arme flüchtet.

Sie stehen, Sekunden, Minuten.

_(Die Zeit verrinnt.)_

Sie schaut ihn nicht an, lässt ihren Kopf aber an seine Schulter gelehnt, als sie schließlich spricht.

„Wenn ich…" Ihre Stimme ist leise, zitternd, angsterfüllt. (_Und vielleicht ist es ihm so trotzdem lieber als die kalte, die hinterlistige, die emotionslose Clove, die sie bald wieder sein muss.)_ „Wenn ich nicht zurückkomme, sagst du meiner Schwester, dass es mir Leid tut? Dass ich es nicht so meinte und dass ich sie liebe?"

_(Vage Erinnerungen an eine Szene voll von Angst und Hass und Anschuldigungen an die Erstgeborene, die im Haus der Eltern bleiben durfte, während die Zweitgeborene wie üblich in das Trainingszentrum von Distrikt 2 kam.)_

Er schiebt sie ein Stück von sich, fasst sie an den Schultern, möchte sie schütteln_ (aus Angst, aus Verzweiflung) _und tut es doch nicht, sondern versucht seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich zu halten.

„Du kommst zurück. Du musst daran glauben." Sein Blick misst sich mit ihrem. Für einen Moment ist er versucht, etwas anderes zu sagen, doch er verbietet sich, überhaupt zu denken. „Du musst daran glauben, musst es fühlen, musst es wissen, dass du es daraus schaffst. Du musst daran glauben, Clove."_ (Denn wer nicht daran glaubt, ist tot, bevor er sich umdrehen kann.)_

Sie nickt und schließt für einen Moment ihre Augen, und als sie ihn wieder anblickt, ist die Angst aus ihnen nicht verschwunden, aber weit genug zurückgedrängt.

_(Die Zeit verrinnt.)_

„Hör mir zu. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." Er blickt zur Tür, dann zurück zu ihr. „Der Anfang ist das schlimmste. Schau zu, dass du ein paar Messer bekommst. Nimm dich vor 3, 7, 11 und 12 in Acht. Ich weiß nicht, was sie geplant haben." Er sieht die anderen Tribute im Geiste vor sich, versucht abzuschätzen, ob sie es wagen würden, sich gleich zu Anfang auf ein Karrieretribut zu stürzen.

„Wenn es keine Messer gibt, bleib an meiner Seite. Und wenn irgendetwas schiefgeht, hau ab. Ich werde dich dann finden." Er umfasst ihr Gesicht, streicht langsam mit seinem Daumen über ihre weiche Haut. „Hast du das verstanden?" Seine Stimme ist leise.

Sie nickt, ohne Worte.

_(Die Zeit verrinnt.)_

Er beugt sich zu ihr herunter, berührt mit seinen Lippen federleicht ihre Stirn, ihre Schläfen. _(Vielleicht, weil er in diesem Moment nicht mehr ertragen kann.)_

Für einen Moment bleiben sie, wie sie sind, sicher in der Umarmung des anderen, doch dann öffnet sich die Tür und ihre Mentoren treten ein.

_(Die Zeit ist verronnen.)_

Es beginnt.


	8. VIII

OMC: Vielen Dank für dein Review! Ich muss gestehen, dass mir das völlig frei erdachte Spannungsfeld zwischen Cato und Marvel auch gefällt, einfach, weil es zeigt, wie unüberlegt Cato handelt, wenn es um Clove geht. Außerdem, und das muss ich auch zugeben, kann ich den ewig grinsenden Marvel sowieso nicht sonderlich gut leiden. ;-)

Nelly: Das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb ich Cato so mag – er ist eigentlich so einfach gestrickt, außer, wenn es um Clove geht. Und genau aus diesem Grund wird er auch in der Arena wohl bleiben, wie er ist, einfach, weil er nicht anders kann. Cato ist Cato; ich hatte nie das Gefühl, als müsste er sich verstellen. Das macht ihn irgendwie so faszinierend, finde ich.

el-clavel-y-la-azucena: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Abi! Mein eigenes Schulende ist noch nicht allzu lange her und daher kann ich mich noch erinnern, dass man doch irgendwie erleichtert ist, das endlich in der Tasche zu haben. Und dafür startet jetzt ja ein neuer Lebensabschnitt! Mir kommen die Ideen meistens übrigens in den unpassendsten Situationen – oft sind Szenen plötzlich da, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, komplett und ausgeformt, und das durchaus beim Einkaufen, kurz vorm Einschlafen oder inmitten eines 10k-Laufs. Komische Sache, nicht? Zumindest bei mir hat das mit Stress oder Freizeit auch wenig zu tun – zum Glück. – Mit der Szene lagst du übrigens richtig. Ich glaube, es war das erste Mal, dass Cato explizit seine Gefühle für Clove zugegeben hat, wenn auch nur durch einen Vergleich mit Peeta. – Ich hoffe, dass Cato sich im Übrigen nicht mehr an seinen Traum erinnern wird, denn das verhieße nur Böses. Es war ja eine Szene, die eigentlich allen zumindest vage bekannt vorgekommen sein sollte (und es hat mich überrascht, dass anscheinend sonst niemand sie erkannt hat). – Once upon a time schaue ich übrigens auch sehr gerne, was neben dem originellen Plot aber durchaus auch an Jamie Dornan liegen könnte. ;-)

Billy: Ha, ich mag Marvel auch nicht. Blöd grinsender, aufgeblasener Kerl. Hatte auch nie den Eindruck, als wäre er einem Karrieretribut würdig, ein bisschen mit einem Speer rumfuchteln kann ja sogar ich. ^^ Das Ende ist schon schwarz auf weiß und nicht mehr weit entfernt und ich hoffe wirklich, dass er dir gefallen wird.

Girl-on-fire: Vielen Dank für die nachträglichen Glückwünsche! Ich hoffe allerdings, dass dein Wochenendeausflug schöner war als mein verregneter Geburtstag. ;-) An der kurzen Szene mit dem weißen Kleid kann man wahrscheinlich erkennen, dass ich im Herzen doch viel zu romantisch veranlagt und daher eigentlich total ungeeignet bin, um eine Tragic/Sad-Story zu schreiben… blöd nur, dass es bei Cato/Clove meist nur auf so etwas hinauslaufen kann, zumindest, wenn man halbwegs canon bleiben möchte. (Was auch der Grund ist, warum ich mich eigentlich nie für solch tragische Paare begeistern kann… Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel.)

YourFan: Oh, wer liegt Finnick nicht zu Füßen? Ich tue es auf jeden Fall, total. Und ich werde wahrscheinlich erstmal einen kleinen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, wenn es im Film nicht Garrett Hedlund wird – denn von dem geistern mittlerweile so viele Bilder als Finnick im Netz herum, dass ich mir nur noch schwer jemand anderen in der Rolle vorstellen kann. Sein Tod, der so kurz und unzeremoniell war, hat mich in der ganzen Trilogie übrigens am allermeisten berührt. – Zur Anzahl der Kapitel kann ich nur eines sagen: Es sind nur noch sehr wenige – leider, denn irgendwie fällt es mir schwer, mich von der Geschichte zu verabschieden. – Vielen Dank übrigens für deine zahllosen Komplimente, sie bringen meinen Tag immer zum Strahlen. =)

Aly: Ich glaube, das war auch das längste Review, was ich je bekommen habe! :-) Ich finde, Cato hat durch Alexander Ludwig einfach viel gewonnen. Wie schon mal erwähnt, war ich nach Lesen des Buches auch keine große Cato/Clove-Verfechterin, der Gedanke (und diese Geschichte) haben sich bei mir erst während ich den Film geschaut habe entwickelt. Als im Film die Spiele zu ihrem Ende kamen, war ich bereits vollkommen von Cato und Clove überzeugt – und dann kam die für den Film geschriebene kleine Rede von Cato und ich finde, wenn man sie unter dem Wissen von Catos Beziehung zu Clove sieht, ergibt sie urplötzlich eine weiteren Sinn – denk am besten mal daran, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst, dann siehst du bestimmt, was ich meine. – Während ich Marvel übrigens auch nie leiden konnte, war er mir mehr oder minder „egal" – die einzige Person, die ich gerne gehängt sehen wollte, war Coin. Snow war zwar grausam, aber immerhin offen grausam, während Coin … na, von dem Teil der Geschichte war ich auf jeden Fall erfreut. Glimmer war bei mir übrigens auch immer die personifizierte Tussi – weshalb ich auch immer fand, dass sie unmöglich zu Cato passen würde. Niiiiemals – und schon recht nicht bei mir.

Clatolover: Ah, ein Marvel-Verfechter, weiche von mir! :-D Wo genau meine Ideen herkommen, frage ich mich manchmal auch, denn meistens sind sie einfach plötzlich da. Ich gehöre im echten Leben leider auch eher zur Sorte kreativlos, von daher glaube ich, dass irgendwo eine Muse für FF-Schreiberlinge sitzt, die mir in stillen Moment Eingebungen gibt… das wäre zumindest eine Erklärung. ;-)

A/N: Willkommen in der Arena, meine Lieben! Die Spiele aus der Sicht eines Karrieros sind etwas ganz besonderes, denn nur dort sind sie vollkommen in ihrem Element. Ganz so wird es auch Cato gehen – wenn auch nicht mehr allzu lange, denn wir befinden uns näher am Ende, als vielleicht manch einer glaubt. Aber noch stehen uns ein paar spannende Spiele bevor – viel Spaß beim Lesen!

VIII

Sie sitzt gegenüber von ihm, am anderen Ende der Reihe.

Es ist der schlimmste Moment seines bisherigen Lebens. Der beängstigendste.

Es erscheint so klein, so trivial, so einfach. Und doch ist es genau dieser Augenblick, in dem sich alles ändert, was für ihn einmal war _(alles, von dem er sich bisher so sicher war). _Die Konstanten seines Lebens schwinden, bis sie nur noch eine Leere lassen. Etwas in seinem Inneren verschwindet, erlöscht.

Seine Welt hört auf, Schwarz und Weiß zu sein.

Als das Hovercraft abhebt, beugt er sich nach vorne, stützt die Ellenbogen auf seine Knie. Er sieht, wie sie aufrecht in ihrem Sitz sitzt, die Hände auf die Gurte gelegt, das Kinn leicht nach vorne gereckt.

Und es ist, als würde seine Welt einstürzen.

Denn erst jetzt _(viel zu spät, viel zu spät)_ realisiert er, um was es wirklich geht.

Erst jetzt wird ihm klar, was die Spiele wirklich bedeuten.

Wenn er will, dass sie überlebt, wird er dafür sorgen müssen, dass ihn jemand umbringt.

Und wenn er überleben möchte, muss er zusehen, wie jemand sie tötet. _(Oder wie er es selbst tut.)_

In diesem kurzen _(diesem letzten) _Moment wird ihm klar, dass seine Entscheidung schon längst gefallen ist.

_(Und die Worte über Stolz, Ehre und Anerkennung hallen wie höhnisches Lachen in seinem Kopf.)_

…

Er sieht, wie die Tür hinter Brutus ins Schloss fällt; dann ist er alleine.

Die Glaswände schließen sich um ihn. Sein Herz pocht. Langsam, wie eine wallende, siedend heiße Welle breitet sich Adrenalin in seinen Adern aus, bis es kein Blut mehr zurücklässt, ihn alles noch genauer, noch schärfer, noch lebendiger sehen lässt, als er schließlich in die Höhe fährt.

Wald. Grün. Es ist das erste, was er registriert. Bäume. (_Perfekt. Wie die Umgebung des Trainingszentrums.)_

Dann sucht er Clove_ (wie sein Blick sie immer sucht)_. Als er sie ausmacht _(zu weit entfernt von ihm)_, nickt sie ihm zu und deutet dann in die Richtung des Füllhorns und er kann an ihrem leisen Lächeln erkennen, dass sie dort irgendwo Messer ausgemacht haben muss.

Und sein Herzschlag beruhigt sich etwas, weil er weiß, dass sie mit Messern umgehen kann wie sonst niemand.

_(Fünfzehn.)_

Es ist einfach, fast zu einfach. Das Schwert liegt nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Es scheint wie für ihn geschaffen _(und er kann schon jetzt fast spüren, dass es ihm perfekt in der Hand liegen wird)._

_(Zehn.)_

Der Anfang der Spiele ist immer entscheidend. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass er auch diesmal entscheidend wird. Er macht sich bereit. _(Bereit zum Laufen. Zum Töten muss er sich nicht bereitmachen.)_

_(Fünf.)_

Sein Körper arbeitet von selbst, gedrillt durch jahrelanges Training. Er braucht bloß das Schwert zu fixieren.

_(Null.)_

Er ist bei dem Schwert, bevor auch nur eines der anderen Tribute eine Waffe erreicht hat. _(Und es liegt ihm perfekt in der Hand.)_

Für einen Atemzug ist es still _(und er hat fast das Gefühl, Vögel zwitschern zu hören)_. Dann klingt es in seinen Ohren wie eine Explosion, Schreie, Rufe, Kreischen, alles vermischt sich in seinem Kopf zu einem einzig großen Geräuschpegel.

Er dreht sich um, und tut das, was er schon immer verstand: Töten.

Es ist so einfach – einfacher als alles andere in seinem Leben. Er zieht seine Schwertklinge aus dem leblosen Körper von 4 und es ist fast, als würde sie _singen_. _(Endlich singen, weil sie und er wieder das tun, was sie am besten können - Leben nehmen.)_

Mit einem schnellen Schlag lässt er den Kopf von 9 auf den Boden rollen und sucht schon seinen nächsten Gegner _(sein nächstes Opfer)_, noch bevor der kopflose Rumpf des Mädchens auf dem Boden zusammensackt. Er sieht nichts anderes, blendet alles aus, bis auf 5, und dann 6, und als auch sie unter seiner Hand ihr Ende gefunden haben, sieht er endlich sie.

_(Clove.)_

Er schaut gerade rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie eines ihrer Messer sich in die Kehle des männlichen 7 schraubt, der daraufhin röchelnd zusammenbricht, die Hände um das Messer in seinem Hals geschlossen. Er sieht, wie Clove auf ihn zu rennt, um sich den Gürtel mit den zwölf neuen, blitzenden Messern zu sichern, den vorher 7 in seinen Händen hielt.

Und er sieht, wie fast gleichzeitig die weibliche 7 aus der anderen Richtung auf sie zukommt.

Für einen Augenblick bleibt die Welt stehen, _(wie ein Standbild)_, bevor alles doppelt so schnell abläuft.

Das Silber der Axt scheint über ihrem Kopf zu leuchten

_(er weiß nicht, wie er atmen soll)_

und er ist dankbar, sein ganzes Leben lang dafür trainiert worden zu sein,

_(in diesem Moment setzt sein Denken aus und es ist nichts als eine große Leere in seinem Kopf_)

denn so ist er in wenigen Sekunden bei ihr

_(er kann nicht denken) _

und rammt 7 sein blutbeflecktes Schwert in den Bauch,

_(und er glaubte schon für einen Moment, sie tot zu sehen, tot tot tot wie in seinen Träumen)_,

sieht die erhobene Axt mit einem stumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden fallen_, _Blutwelle um Blutwelle aus 7s Bauch strömen und als sie daraufhin leblos auf dem Boden zusammenbricht und er sich umdreht und die Lichtung fast verlassen ist, weiß er, dass der Anfang vorbei ist.

_(Dass sie in Sicherheit ist). _

…

Der Anfang ist vorbei, der leichteste, der effektivste Teil der Spiele. _(Der leichteste, der effektivste Teil zum Töten.)_

Er sieht sich um. Kürzt im Kopf seine Liste. Muss die Übersicht bewahren, muss wissen, nach wem sie suchen müssen, wer sie noch angreifen kann, wen er als nächstes finden muss.

11 haben sie insgesamt erwischt, 8 auf der Lichtung und 3 an den Waldrändern _(auf der Flucht, mit einem Messer im Rücken, einem von einer Axt gespaltenen Schädel, einem Speer, der sich quer durch den Oberkörper gebohrt hat)_.

Die Hälfte gleich am ersten Tag. Gute Quote. _(12 noch.)_

Er lockert seine Schultern, wischt die blutverschmierte Schwertklinge am Saum seines T-Shirts sauber.

Hovercrafts kommen, um die Lichtung von den leblosen Körpern zu säubern. Es ist kein Tribut unter ihnen, was er dort nicht auch erwartet hätte.

Clove und die weibliche 1 begutachten bereits die Waffen und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. _(Er hat sein Schwert. Das ist alles, was er hier braucht.) _Aus dem Wald kommen 1 und 4 angestapft, in ihrer Mitte haben sie 12. Er geht ihnen entgegen.

1 deutet mit dem Kopf auf 12. „Er behauptet, er könne uns helfen, 12 zu finden."

Er wiegt die breite Seite seines Schwertes in der Hand. Gute Verarbeitung. Leichtes Gewicht. Grandios ausgewogen. Nicht so perfekt wie seine Waffe zu Hause, aber nicht zu verachten.

Den Blick wieder aufrichtend, zieht er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Bist du etwas bereit, deine Liebste zu verraten?" Er gibt seiner Stimme einen spöttischen Klang, kalkulierend.

Sein Gegenüber sieht ihn emotionslos an, zuckt dann mit den Schultern. _(Aber es ist so einfach, in seinen Augen zu lesen.)_

„Es kommt ja am Ende doch nur einer hier raus, richtig? Sie ist gut und da ist es am besten, wenn wir sie als Erstes erledigen. Ich glaube, einer alleine wird es gegen sie schwer haben, also sollten wir sie als Gruppe angreifen. Ich kenne sie, ich kann euch zu ihr führen."

_(Lügner.)_

„Ist das so?" Seine Frage ist kalt, rhetorisch. Er wägt ab, fährt mit einem Finger über die Parierstange seiner Waffe. Achtet darauf, das Füllhorn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. (_Sie niemals aus den Augen zu lassen.)_

Scheint, als hätten 12 und er das gleiche Problem.

Abwägend, überlegend fühlt er die Kühle des Metalls unter seinen Fingern. Eine Bewegung, und drei Köpfe würden ihm zu Füßen rollen. _(Es wäre so leicht.)_ Doch er zwingt sich, zu widerstehen. Wenn auch nur die kleinste Chance besteht, 12 auf diesem Weg schneller zu finden, sollte er sie nutzen.

Er nickt 1 zu.

„Er kann bleiben, vielleicht ist er ja wirklich nützlich. Aber gebt ihm keine Waffe."

Damit wendet er sich ab und kehrt zum Füllhorn zurück.

Zeit, die Mannschaft zusammen zu rufen.

Zeit, die Ausrüstung zu packen.

Zeit, um sich auf die Suche zu machen.

Sie sind Jäger und die Jagd hat begonnen.

…

Die Nacht bricht früh herein.

Er würde sagen, der erste Tag neigt sich seinem Ende zu. _(Doch er weiß, dass die Nächte am gefährlichsten sind und so fängt der erste Tag erst jetzt an.)_

Nach dem Kampf am Füllhorn haben sie keine weiteren Tribute mehr aufspüren können. Stattdessen haben sie mehrere Routen im Wald verfolgt. Das schadet nicht, denn nichts ist im Kampf wichtiger, als seine Umgebung zu kennen. Wie dicht ist der Wald? Welche Gefahren lauern in ihm? Wo gibt es Rückzugsmöglichkeiten, wo Fallen, wo Engen, in die Opfer getrieben werden können? Gibt es Hügel, Berge, Täler, Bäche, Flüsse? Moore? _(Ein Tod im Moor ist so leicht verursacht und doch so langsam und grausam.)_

Doch im Moment scheint alles friedlich.

Es ist der Höhepunkt der Nacht, an dem es verhallend und schaurig ist, finster, grausam und beunruhigend. _(Doch er mag die Nacht. Ist ihr zu ähnlich, um sie nicht zu mögen.)_

Er hat die mittlere der drei Wachen übernommen. Die wichtigste, denn ein heimlicher Angriff bei Abend- oder Morgendämmerung birgt zu viel Risiko, entdeckt zu werden. Doch noch ist alles ruhig, so ruhig wie ein Wald inmitten der Nacht sein kann. Leises Knacken von Zweigen, entfernte, hallende Rufe, wiegendes Rauschen der Blätter im Wind, das plötzliche Schlagen von Flügeln. Seine Ohren nehmen alles wahr, so wie sie auch die fast gleichmäßigen Atemzüge der schlafenden Tribute wahrnehmen, die nicht weit von ihm kreisförmig unter einem Felsvorsprung liegen.

Er lehnt sitzend an einem Baum, das Schwert griffbereit neben ihm. Ein Angriff zu einem solch frühen Zeitpunkt in den Spielen wäre nicht mutig, sondern verrückt, verzweifelt vielleicht. Er rechnet nicht damit. Die noch lebenden Tribute werden froh sein, den Schrecken der Anfangsszene entkommen zu sein, werden sich schwach, wie sie sind, in irgendwelche Höhlen, auf irgendwelche Bäume zurückgezogen haben.

_(Sein Blick streift die schlafenden Gestalten. Vier Karrieretribute, ein Außenseiter. Er könnte sie im Schlaf töten, einen nach dem anderen, leise und grausam. Keiner würde etwas bemerken, bevor es zu spät wäre. Kaltblütig, berechnend, effektiv.)_

Der Gedanke ist noch nicht ganz in seinem Kopf verklungen, als er plötzlich etwas hört. Seine Sinne sind hellwach, und er steht auf den Beinen, die Waffe in seiner Hand, bevor er die Quelle des Geräusches ausgemacht hat.

In einer blitzschnellen Drehung setzt er das Schwert an die Kehle des Angreifers.

Und verharrt.

Sie steht nur vier Fuß von ihm entfernt, die Arme beschützend um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen. Ihre Augen sind pechschwarz, wie die Nacht selbst, als sie seinen Blick wortlos erwidert und dann langsam die Hände hochhebt.

Halb erleichtert, halb frustriert lässt er seine Waffe sinken.

„Warum schläfst du nicht?"

Langsam lässt sie ihre Hände wieder sinken, schlingt sie wie schon zuvor in einer Art Selbstschutz um den Oberkörper. Für einen Moment ist nichts zu hören als der tiefe, schrille Klang eines Raubvogels, der in die Nacht ruft.

„Ich kann nicht, ohne dich."

Ihre Stimme ist fast nur ein Flüstern und es ist nichts wie die Clove, die noch vor wenigen Stunden höhnisch darüber lachen konnte, als ihr Opfer mit Messern in seinem Hals vor ihr zusammenbrach.

Er fährt sich durch die Haare. _(Es macht alles nur viel schwieriger.)_ Doch dann legt er seine Waffe auf den Boden neben sich, hält ihr seine Hand entgegen und lässt sich mit ihr auf den weichen Erdboden sinken. Mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum gelehnt, setzt er sich wieder in seine Wachposition und zieht sie an sich, ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkeln gebettet.

Und als schließlich nichts als das leise Rauschen der Blätter und ihr gleichmäßiges Atmen die Ruhe der Nacht durchbrechen, weiß er, dass die Dämmerung nicht mehr fern ist.


	9. IX

girl-on-fire: Oh, Australien! Da hast du ja sozusagen das große Los gezogen; ich hoffe, du genießt deinen Aufenthalt und kommst gut mit deiner Gastfamilie klar. Nimm bloß alles mit, was sich dir bietet, so etwas bleibt nämlich für den Rest deines Lebens eine unvergessliche Zeit. – Was Pairings im HG-Fandom angeht, ist es wohl ziemlich beschränkt… also, bei mir zumindest. Ich bete Finnick/Annie an und wer das nicht tut, gehört meiner Meinung nach selber in die Arena… ;-) Johanna/Gale hat etwas, obwohl ich noch auf keine gute Darstellung getroffen bin. Was meine Ships in anderen Fandoms angeht sind sie so zahlreich, dass eine Aufzählung wohl den Rahmen sprengen würde. Generell würde ich sagen mag ich eher die unrealistischen als die realistischen, eher die schwierigen als die einfachen. – Ich wünsche dir noch eine wundervolle Zeit in Down Under!

OMC: Vielen Dank =) Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch das neue Kapitel, obwohl es für meinen eigenen Geschmack eigentlich etwas zu realistisch und zu wenig süß ist… aber die Arena ist nun mal eigentlich kein Platz für Cato und Clove zusammen.

YourFan: So ein langes Review oO Also… Finnicks Tod fand ich im Gegensatz zu Prims Tod, der mir irgendwie im Nachhinein notwendig und vorhersehbar erschien und auch so ausführlich war, so… kurz, so sinnlos, so gefühllos. Klar, beides war schlimm, aber zu Finnick hatte ich während des Lesens auch irgendwie eine viel stärkere Bindung aufgebaut. Was FFs im HG-Fandom angeht, lese ich meist nur englische, und da besonders gerne Annie/Finnick und zwar nur solche, die Finnicks Tod aussparen, da ich im wahren Leben eine Mimose bin und den Gedanken an eine einsame Annie nicht ertragen kann. Zu Katniss/Peeta habe ich ein eher ambivalentes Verhältnis… mir wird oft gesagt, ich sei Katniss nicht unähnlich (was ich nicht unbedingt als Kompliment deute). Bis zum Schluss hätte ich Gale Peeta vorgezogen und obwohl ich auch gerne Katniss/Peeta lese (und die Darstellung im Film geradezu grandios finde), konnte ich mich nie so ganz vollständig für die beiden begeistern. – Da ich leider nicht auf dem Weg bin, eine professionelle Autorin zu werden, muss ich schauen, wie sich das Schreiben mit meiner Zeit verträgt. Früher oder später wird man aber garantiert neues von mir lesen… - Oh, und was die Fußball-EM angeht: Ich kann nicht behaupten, ein Fan zu sein. Dein Vergleich wiederum liegt ziemlich nahe, nur mit einer Ausnahme: Dass selbst die Chancenlosen der „Spiele" sich freuen und begeistert sind, teilnehmen zu dürfen. Und es selbst als Verlierer noch toll finden. Ich schätze, wenn es bei den Hungerspielen so wäre, würde die Sache einiges ihrer Tragik genommen werden. – Puh, die Antwort ist fast länger als das Kapitel, glaube ich. ;-)

Clatolover: Ich glaube, als Cato-Fan steht man viel mehr auf der falschen Seite =) Ich hoffe mittlerweile, dass du nicht vom Ende der Geschichte enttäuscht sein wirst, denn auch, wenn ich es selber mag, habe ich die Befürchtung, dass die meisten etwas Spektakuläres erwarten... aber noch ist es etwas hin und ich hoffe erstmal, dass dir das neue Kapitel gefällt.

el-clavel-y-la-azucena: Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, ich hatte damals einige in der Stufe, die die 13 wiederholen mussten, und für alle von ihnen hat es sich am Ende definitiv gelohnt =) Über deine wirklichen Fähigkeiten sagen die Noten sowieso nichts aus, aber das ist ja allgemein bekannt. – Kann ich aus deinen Fragen etwa schließen, dass du Cloves Sterbeszene lesen möchtest? Also wirklich… nein, Scherz beiseite, lass dich überraschen, wir sind nahe dran. Was TV-Shows angeht, habe ich leider nicht genug Zeit, um alle zu sehen, die ich gerne sehen möchte, aber ich schaue vor allem Fantasy-Sachen, in letzter Zeit war ja besonders Game of Thrones groß. Aber ich schweife ab… - Sag mir unbedingt Bescheid, sobald du selber etwas postest! Ich bin gespannt, es zu lesen.

A/N: Hallo meine Lieben! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine schöne Woche. Passend zum morgigen Wochenstart ein neues Kapitel. Ich muss wohl bemerken, dass es ab jetzt einige Abweichungen von Buch und Film geben wird – ich denke aber auch, dass keiner von euch wirklich weiterlesen wollen würde, würde die Geschichte nur 1:1 Buch oder Film wiedergeben. Macht euch also auf eine Nacht in der Arena gefasst… Ich hoffe, ihr könnt schnell rennen, wenn die Jägerwespen hinter euch her sind! - Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

IX

Es ist der zweite Tag.

Sie sind früh aufgebrochen. Worauf noch länger warten? Sie sind hier, um zu töten. Und keiner tötet, indem er schläft, indem er wartet, indem er verharrt.

Der Wald verändert sich nicht großartig. Er weiß, dass irgendwo Fallen, dass irgendwo Feinde lauern, doch noch kommen sie nicht hervor. Er schätzt, dass die Spielmacher ihnen etwas Zeit geben wollen, von selbst auf die Jagd zu gehen. _(Sich gegenseitig umzubringen, statt einfach nur umzukommen.) _Und er wird dafür sorgen, dass sie diese Zeit nutzen.

Noch keine Spur von 12. Und er hat nicht das Gefühl, dass ihr männliches Gegenstück ihnen besonders mit der Suche helfen kann. Zwar murmelt er ab und an etwas, wenn sie auf neue Fußabdrücke stoßen, doch sind das keine Dinge, die er nicht auch selber sehen würde. Es gibt noch zu viele der mittelgroßen, mittelschweren Tribute, zu denen die Abdrücke auf dem weichen Erdboden passen würden.

Er wirft einen Blick gen Himmel. Die Nacht bricht langsam herein. Ein ganzer Tag und kein einziges Tribut, was ihnen über den Weg gekommen wäre. _(Schlechte Quote.)_ Wenn das so weitergeht, wird es noch Wochen dauern, bis sie die verbliebenden zehn Tribute erledigt haben.

Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würden schon heute Nacht zehn Tribute unter seiner Hand ihr Leben lassen.

_(Denn sein Schwert scheint bei dem Gedanken an Blut fast zu singen.)_

Doch als die Nacht schließlich still und der Himmel verdunkelt bleibt, ist allen klar, dass diesen Tag kein Tribut sein Leben lassen musste.

Sie sind nur eine knappe Stunde Fußmarsch von der Lichtung am Füllhorn entfernt und er will gerade das Kommando für den Rückweg geben, als er es mehr riecht, als er es sieht: Feuer. _(Und wo es Feuer gibt, gibt es Menschen. Tribute. Opfer.)_

Er bedeutet den anderen, leise zu sein _(und achtet darauf, dass sie stets an seiner Seite bleibt, denn das ganze könnte auch eine Falle sein, und nur eine einzige Falle könnte ihm sie entreißen)_, während sie sich zusammen mit fast lautlosen Schritten durch den Wald bewegen.

Der Rest der Gruppe bleibt hinter ihm zurück, als sie schließlich in Sichtweite des Feuers sind. Verlockend, fast spielend tanzen die Schatten der Flammen an den dunklen Bäumen. Sie spenden Trost, spenden Wärme, spenden Freundlichkeit in der kalten, grausamen Nacht. _(Bringen Verderben, bringen Tod, bringen das Ende in dieser Nacht.) _

Es ist die weibliche 8. _(Schwach, nichtssagend.) _Er hatte sie eigentlich schon bei der ersten Gruppe gleich zu Beginn der Spiele erwartet. Nun, es hat ihr nichts gebracht, sich einen Tag länger durchgeschlagen zu haben. Denn in diesem Moment lauert hinter ihr das Ende, ihr Tod.

_(Denn in diesem Moment ist er der Tod.)_

Die anderen stehen lautlos einige Schritte hinter ihm. Er muss nicht überlegen, muss nicht zögern, muss nur tun, was er versteht.

Er zieht sein Schwert und in dem Augenblick, in dem sich 8 erschrocken umdreht und realisiert, was passiert, ist es bereits zu spät, denn das kalte, grausam reflektierende Metall der Waffe bohrt sich durch ihren Körper und während das Blut langsam aus der Einstichwunde sickert, verlässt das Leben sie lautlos, ohne einen Schrei.

Aus reiner Gewohnheit entfernt er das Blut von der Klinge, während er zum Rest der Gruppe zurückkehrt. Er muss nicht schauspielern, muss sich nicht verstellen, um so grausam und kalt zu sein wie immer, als er mit wenigen Worten die Rückkehr zum Füllhorn beschließt.

_(Er muss sich nicht verstellen, denn der Tod des Mädchens bedeutet ihm nichts, lässt ihn nichts fühlen. Weder Freude noch Hass, weder Trauer und noch Macht. Bleibt gefühllos und kaltblütig, wie er es schon immer war.)_

…

Nur, wer lange Zeit hatte, die Natur zu beobachten, weiß, dass der Morgen nicht mehr fern ist. Noch ziert nichts als Dunkelheit den Himmel, doch schon bald wird die Sonne sich ihren Weg bahnen.

Er liegt mit den Rücken auf seiner Decke, den Blick in die allumgebende Finsternis gerichtet. Es ist nicht die unerbitterliche Kälte, die ihn wach hält. _(Jahrelanges Training für Wüste und Arktis haben ihn unempfindlich gemacht. Ihn gewöhnt, woran sich der menschliche Körper nur gewöhnen kann.)_

Er weiß, dass er an diesem Ort keinen Schlaf finden wird. Dass er, solange er in der Arena ist, keine Ruhe finden wird. _(Dass er niemals mehr Ruhe finden wird.) _

Und da die Nacht für ihn zu Ende ist, steht er auf, sieht sich um. Die anderen scheinen keine großen Probleme mit dem Schlafen zu haben. 1 klammerte sich auch im Schlaf an seinen Speer, _(misstrauisch… gar nicht so ein falscher Gedanke)._ 12 liegt einige Schritte von ihm entfernt, zusammengerollt wie ein Baby. Hat am Vorabend darauf bestanden, umzukehren und 8 den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen, als sie langsam am verbluten war. _(Ihm ist egal, wie seine Opfer sterben. Grausam, sanft, schnell, langsam. Tot ist letztendlich immer tot.)_

Er geht über die Wiese auf das sogar in der Nacht silbrig schimmernde Füllhorn zu. Er würde lachen, denn es erscheint nur allzu ironisch, wie dieses alte Symbol des Glücks für all das Leid und Unglück sorgt. Würde lachen, denn schließlich war es bestimmt, für ihn zum Symbol des Glücks zu werden. _(Kann nicht lachen, da er in diesem Moment sie auf dem Vorsprung des Füllhorns sitzen sieht, tief eingehüllt in ihre Decke, und er weiß, es auch ihnen beiden nur Leid und Unglück bringen wird.)_

Mit einer kurzen Bewegung springt er zu ihr auf die Oberseite des Füllhorns und lässt sich neben ihr auf dem Vorsprung nieder. Der Platz bietet die beste Aussicht über die Lichtung und er hielt es für den taktischen klügsten Ort, hier die Nachtwache zu positionieren.

Wortlos hüllt sie ihn mit in ihre Decke, kuschelt sich an ihn. _(Und er braucht ihre Nähe so viel mehr als die Wärme.)_

Es vergehen Sekunden und Minuten, in denen sie zusammen den heranziehenden Morgen beobachten. Als schließlich die ersten zarten Sonnenstrahlen über die Lichtung brechen, dreht sie sich zu ihm.

„Wie konntest du sie so töten? Sie hat uns nicht bedroht."

Es ist kein Vorwurf, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwingt, sondern etwas anderes, das er nicht fassen kann.

_(Angst.)_

„Das ist es doch, wofür wir hier sind, oder?" Es scheint klar für ihn. Doch als sie nur schweigt, hat er zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, sich erklären zu müssen. Er hebt seine Hand an ihr Gesicht, zwingt sie dazu, ihn anzuschauen.

„Du kennst mich. Das ist es, was ich kann, das ist es, was ich tue. Ich werde nicht warten, bis sie dich oder mich angreifen. Ich brauche keinen weiteren Grund."

„Und wirst du sie genauso töten?" Sie deutet mit einem Nicken auf die schlafenden Tribute zu ihren Füßen.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Letztendlich, ja."

Sie wendet ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab, blinzelt nicht einmal, und er kann die nächste Frage in ihren Augen ablesen, ohne, dass sie sie mit leiser, fast nur gewisperter Stimme aussprechen muss.

_(„Und mich?")_

„Denk nicht einmal daran. Ich habe gesagt, wir werden eine Lösung finden, und genau das werden wir tun."

_(Er wird seine Albträume niemals Wirklichkeit werden lassen.)_

Er weiß, dass er sie niemals töten können wird.

Doch er weiß auch, dass es eine Lüge war.

…

Es ist der fünfte Tag der Spiele und sie wandern bereits den dritten Abend in Folge durch den Wald, ohne auch nur auf ein einziges anderes Tribut zu stoßen. Er weiß, dass Sponsoren und Publikum langsam gelangweilt sein müssen und dass sich die Spielmacher etwas einfallen lassen werden, wenn sie nicht bald selber etwas Spannung in die Sache bringen. _(Und Spannung heißt stets kämpfen, jagen, töten.)_

Doch es scheint, als sei ihnen heute das Glück hold. Weit oben in einer Baumkrone haben sie 12 entdeckt. Endlich. Wenn 12 erst aus dem Weg ist, kann er sich auf 11 und danach auf die vielen anderen, nutzlosen Tribute konzentrieren, die zwischen ihnen und dem Sieg stehen.

Aber zuerst ist 12 an der Reihe.

„Kommt einer von euch da hoch?" Er blickt die beiden aus 1 an. Dem männlichen 12 traut er nicht zu, seine Liebste auch tatsächlich zu töten und die weibliche 4 wird, auch wenn sie 12 erreicht hat, mit ihrem Netz keine gute Chance haben. _(Und er wird um nichts in der Welt riskieren, Clove gegen 12 kämpfen zu lassen und so fragt er sie erst gar nicht.)_ Und da auch beide aus 1 den Kopf schütteln, wird er sich etwas Neues einfallen lassen müssen. Er selbst ist für die Äste zu schwer, wie er erst vermutet, dann bestätigt bekommen hat.

„Kannst du sie mit dem Bogen treffen?"

1 schießt und er fragt sich, wie Tribute in Distrikt 1 ausgebildet werden, als er sieht, wie wenig sie mit Bogen und Pfeil umgehen kann. Doch dass sie ihre Waffe trotzdem nicht aus der Hand geben will, erscheint keinem von ihnen ungewöhnlich. _(Denn waffenlos kann in der Arena zu schnell mit tot gleichgesetzt werden.)_

Für Speer und Messer ist 12 zu hoch, zu gut zwischen Ästen und Blättern versteckt, als dass sie sie treffen könnten. Und da sie keine anderen Möglichkeiten haben, bietet sich ihm die Standardsituation jeder Veranstaltung in Kriegstaktik, die er in den letzten Jahren hören musste. Kommt man nicht zu dem Feind, wartet man, bis der Feind zu einem kommen muss. Belagerung. Jahrtausende alt, seit Jahrtausenden effektiv.

Und so teilt er nach einigen Stunden die Nachtwachen ein, die auf 12 achtgeben werden, während die anderen schlafen.

…

Es ist ruhig. Zu ruhig.

Er ist wach. Nacht. _(Etwas stimmt nicht.)_

Ein Kopf an seiner Schulter. 1?

Dann hört er es. Sägen. Summen.

Er ist auf den Beinen, sein Körper instinktiv sprungbereit, bevor sich die dichten Nebel des Schlafs in seinem Kopf gelichtet haben.

_(Wo ist sie?)_

Das Summen. Er blickt auf. Sieht sie fallen.

Jägerwespen.

_(Lauf!)_

Er unterdrückt seinen durch lange Jahre trainierten Instinkt. _(Muss sie finden. Wo ist sie?)_

Das Summen, es wird lauter.

Neben ihm prallt das Nest auf den Boden.

_(Wie kann das sein?)_

Die Nacht nähert sich fast ihrem Ende. Wer hätte Wache gehabt? 12? An einen Felsbrocken gelehnt, schlafend. Sein Plan oder sein Versagen? Seine Schuld. Er hat sein Schwert in der Hand. Lässt sich von Wut treiben. Wusste von Anfang an, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, ihn mitzunehmen. Schwächling. Er ist bei ihm, bevor es die Wespen sind. Es gezielter Stich in die Oberschenkelarterie. Mehr wird kaum nötig sein. _(Er hört seinen Schrei nicht, denn das Summen übertönt alles und sein Blick sucht unablässig nach ihr.)_

_(Dort.)_

Wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt, schlafend auf dem Boden.

_(Ist es jetzt vorbei?)_

Er ist neben ihr, zerrt sie auf die Beine, zieht sie hinter sich her in den dichteren Wald, während hinter ihnen die Hölle losbricht.

Ein Stich, im Nacken.

Er ist froh, dass auch sie viel Jahre für solche Situationen trainiert wurde, als sie mit ihm vor den Wespen flieht, ihm folgt, ohne zu fragen. _(Und er weiß, dass jedes Tribut vor letzterem Verhalten gewarnt wird.)_

Er hört das Blut in seinem Kopf rauschen. Das Knacken der Zweige unter ihren Schuhen, das fast gleichmäßige, näherkommende Summen.

Er spürt einen zweiten, dritten, vierten Stich.

Das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwimmt. Die Bäume werden dichter. _(Werden sie dichter?)_

_(Ein Tal.)_

Der Schwarm hat sie bald eingeholt.

_(Sie brauchen ein Tal.)_

Fünf, sechs, sieben.

_(Lauf!)_

Die Bäume kommen auf ihn zu. _(Kommen sie auf ihn zu?)_

_(Ein Tal… sie müssen ein verdammtes Tal finden.)_

Sie kommen näher.

_(Lauf weiter!)_

Clove stolpert. Er greift nach ihrer Hand, zieht sie mit sich.

Acht, neun.

Damals hieß es, er würde höchstens zehn Stiche überleben und solle es bloß nicht darauf ankommen lassen.

_(Ein Tal.)_

Das Summen ist um sie, ist in ihnen, wie eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion.

Der Himmel kommt näher. _(Kommt er näher?)_

Er kann nicht mehr klar sehen. Vögel? Kommen sie auf ihn zu? _(Sind es Vögel?)_

Fünfzehn. Er hört auf, zu zählen.

_(Ist es jetzt vorbei?)_

Er stolpert, fängt sich, lässt ihre Hand niemals los.

_(Weiter!)_

Der Boden schlägt Wellen. Der Boden bewegt sich. Das herab fallende Laub wirbelt auf. Bewegt sich auf ihn zu. Wie ein Sturm bildet es eine große, undurchdringbare Masse.

Er versucht, zu klar zu denken. Überhaupt zu denken.

Die Bäume vor seiner Sicht verschwimmen, wachsen, verändern ihre Formen. _(Sind es Bäume?)_

_(Weiter!)_

Wie schön wäre es doch, sich einfach auf den weichen Boden zu legen. So beruhigend und entspannend… nur kurz.

_(Lauf!)_

Eine kleine Pause.

_(Flieh!)_

Und plötzlich senkt sich der Boden unter ihnen, sie stolpern, fallen, rutschen aneinandergeklammert den feuchten Waldboden herab. Am Fuße des Tales kommen sie zum Halt und er ist sich nicht sicher, ob es einer der Halluzinationen ist, als der Schwarm Jägerwespen am Talbeginn verharrt und schließlich abzieht, wie es ihrer Natur entspricht.

Und bevor er sich dem giftbedingten Delirium ergibt, zieht er Clove an sich, ihr Körper bereits gifterschüttert und bewusstlos.

Und hofft, dass sie beide wieder aufwachen werden.


	10. X

YourFan: Vielen Dank für die Blumen =) Dass meine Updates meist sonntags kommen, liegt wohl daran, dass ich erst dann etwas Zeit finde, um viele Einzelstücke in eine halbwegs stringente Story zu packen. Ich schreibe schon lange, ziemlich alles und zu jedem Thema. Allerdings ist dies hier meine erste (und hoffentlich nicht letzte) auch tatsächlich gepostete HG-Geschichte. – Jennifer Lawrence finde ich übrigens auch nicht nur super sympathisch (soweit man das beurteilen kann), sondern auch unglaublich talentiert, was man nicht nur daran sehen kann, wie überzeugend sie Katniss gespielt hat. Ich trenne allerdings auch immer strikt zwischen Schauspieler und Charakter – Leven Rambin zum Beispiel finde ich fantastisch, während ich Glimmer nicht ausstehen konnte. – Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das neue Kapitel, auch, wenn es im Vergleich zum vorherigen recht ruhig ist.

Clatolover: Ich finde, in der Szene mit 8 konnte man Catos wirkliches Wesen am besten erkennen: Sein Ziel war es, sie zu töten. Er wusste, dass er sie tödlich verletzt hatte und dass sie innerhalb der nächsten Minuten oder Stunden sterben würde, langsam und qualvoll zwar, aber am Ende wäre sie auf jeden Fall tot. Genau das wollte er erreichen. Alles andere interessierte ihn nicht – da ihn kein Blutrausch oder Machtgefühl antreibt. Er wollte sie töten und genau dafür hatte sein Handeln gereicht – berechnend, kaltblütig und emotionslos. – So zumindest habe ich ihn immer gesehen ;-) Aber ich muss auch gestehen, es war gar nicht geplant, die Geschichte sich so auf Cato fixieren zu lassen, aber es ist fast, als hätte sie ein Eigenleben entwickelt… Manchmal überrascht es mich selbst.

el-clavel-y-la-azucena: Oh, ein Gedicht extra für mich! Ich fühle mich geehrt ob des ungewöhnlichen Reviews, ehrlich! – Du verstehst den Sinn von Catos Satz übrigens vollkommen richtig – ich weiß, dass diese Sachen manchmal etwas unverständlich sind, aber ich kann mich oft nicht dazu durchringen, die Dinge klarzustellen, weil es einfach nicht richtig wäre. Cato ist Cato und vieles von dem, was er tut, muss nicht immer verständlich sein. – Solltest du deine Geschichte übrigens jemals wirklich ins Englische übersetzen wollen, würde ich mich auch als Beta anbieten, falls du meine vielen Kommentare ertragen möchtest ;-)

girl-on-fire: Finnick/Annie ist eines der wenigen Canon-Pairings, die ich überhaupt, auf alle Fandoms bezogen, leiden kann. So traurig und hoffnungslos und süß… ihre Szenen werden mir in den Filmen das Herz brechen, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. – Du bist übrigens schuld daran, dass bei mir jetzt Flames von Vast seit einer Stunde in Dauerwiederholung läuft ;-) Die Lyrics passen praktisch perfekt auf Cato und Clove. Als wär der Song für sie geschrieben worden…

Ich wünsche dir wundervolle letzte Tage in Australien!

OMC: Vielen Dank für die ganzen Komplimente! Ich zweifel immer sehr stark an meinem eigenen Geschrieben und es ist so toll zu sehen, dass es dann doch jemandem gefällt. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich immer noch befürchte, dass bald der Reviewer auftaucht, der sagt 'Mädel, beleg lieber mal einen Kurs im kreativen Schreiben bevor du hier wieder auftauchst', aber bisher hat sich er sich ja zum Glück noch nicht hierhin verirrt ;-)

Billy: Zum Glück gibt's hier ja keine Reviewpflicht – im Übrigen kann ich schon mal ankündigen, dass ich selber auch bestimmt jedes deiner Kapitel lesen werde, auch wenn mal kein Review auftaucht – manchmal ist man einfach zu beschäftigt oder vergisst es schlichtweg oder hat keine Lust, aber ich glaube, das kennt jeder. Aber natürlich freue ich mich über jedes Review, wie du es ja bestimmt auch tust! – Hier geht's jetzt weiter und ich hoffe, ich bekomme in den Reviews keine Drohungen mit dem Knüppel =)

Nelly: Vielen Dank =) Ich muss allerdings bemerken, dass vieles in der Geschichte keinen wirklichen inneren Monolog Catos darstellt, genauso wenig wie es seine (aus der Sicht eines Dritten gelesenen) Gedanken darstellt. Ich schätze, es ist eine Mischung aus mehreren Dingen, aber wirklich in Worte fassen kann ich es auch nicht. Aber im Endeffekt ist es wahrscheinlich genau das, was der Leser draus macht… was ja auch der Zauber des Lesens ist, wie ich finde.

A/N: Hallo, ihr Lieben! Ich entschuldige mich für ein recht spätes Update, bin mir aber sicher, dass ihr das alle kennt, wenn sich auf dem Schreibtisch die Arbeit türmt. Und da ich nicht nur schreibe, sondern vor allem lese, kann ich allen, die auch gerne englischsprachige Cato/Clove-FFs lesen, die Geschichte mit der ID 8266023 auf dieser Seite hier empfehlen, die den Titel „The Conspiracy" trägt und von Billy stammt, deren Profillink sich in den Reviews hier finden lässt. – Hier geht es jetzt weiter in der Arena. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und eine fantastische erste Juliwoche!

X

Das Wasser plätschert sanft und sprudelnd über Stock und Steine, als wollte die Natur ihre schönste Sonate darbieten.

Es ist das gleichmäßige Muster in dem Geräusch, welches ihn fasziniert. Immer anders, aber doch irgendwie auch immer gleich. So beruhigend, dass es ihn versucht, wieder zurück in die Tiefe zu gleiten, in das weiche und ruhige Schwarz und für einen Moment ist er geneigt, sich ihm hinzugeben, alles sein zu lassen, zurück in die sanfte Arme der inneren Nacht zu kehren.

Bis plötzlich die Erinnerungen zurückkommen.

Eine gefährliche Mischung von Adrenalin und Panik schleudert ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Er versucht, sich aufzusetzen und fällt rücklings wieder auf den harten Boden, seine Muskeln zu schwach, sein Körper am zittern.

Er öffnet die Augen und schließt sie schmerzverzerrt gleich wieder, als sich das helle Tageslicht in seinen Kopf brennt.

Jägerwespen. Die Stiche. Flucht.

In seinem Kopf dreht sich alles, obwohl er es nicht wagt, die Augen erneut zu öffnen. Schmerzen, ein ständiges Pochen, nicht nur hinter seiner Stirn, sondern in seinem ganzen Körper. Er kann spüren, wie die Stiche geschwollen sind, er kann das Fieber fühlen, das seinen Körper durchzieht. Vorsichtig spannt er nacheinander seine sich wehrenden Muskeln an, hebt langsam Arme, Beine, lässt seinen Kopf kreisen.

Keine schlimmeren Verletzungen. Und doch kann er spüren, wie sein Körper gegen das Gift kämpft, beide balancierend auf einem dünnen Grat, der Ausgang ungewiss.

Er kann fast sehen, wie das Fieber ihn zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit ziehen möchte. Wenn er bei Sinnen bleiben will, braucht er Wasser. Vage, wie eine Erinnerung aus alter Zeit, fällt ihm der Fluss ein, der-

Verdammt.

Clove.

_(Und es ist dieser Moment eines Augenblicks, in dem der nicht weiß, ob er jemals wieder in ihre Augen blicken wird, der ihm alle Antworten gibt.)_

Das grelle Licht beißt in seinen Augen. Sie liegt nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt und erst als er endlich sieht, wie sich ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt, verlässt ihn das immer noch ungewohnte Gefühl, das ihn alles Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt. _(Angst.)_

Sie lebt.

Leichenblass, das Gesicht von kaltem Schweiß überzogen, die Atmung viel zu schnell, doch sie lebt.

Und er ist allen Göttern dankbar, dass sie ihnen eine zweite Chance geben. _(Eine zweite Chancen für die letzten Tage. Wie die Güte in Grausamkeit.)_

Sein erneuter Versuch, sich aufzusetzen, funktioniert wesentlich besser. Der Schmerz in seinem Körper ist grausam und er weiß, dass es für sein Bewusstsein fast zu viel ist, weshalb er wartet. Wartet, bis er sich an die neue Position gewöhnt hat, bis das Pochen in seinem Kopf, in seinem Körper ihm nicht mehr die Sinne raubt.

Dann sieht er ihn. Den kleinen, silbernen Fallschirm, der sich in dem Astgestrüpp kaum fünf Fuß von ihm verfangen hat.

Er kennt sich zu gut, kennt seinen Körper zu gut, als dass er versuchen würde, aufzustehen. Und so schiebt er sich, auf die Unterarme gestützt, vorwärts, bis er das Sponsorengeschenk erreicht.

Und als er das kleine Behältnis öffnet, weiß er sofort, was er vor sich hat.

Gegengift.

_(Und für eine Sekunde kommen ihm Bilder aus dem Trainingszentrum in den Sinn, in dem jedes zukünftige Tribut einmal der Prozedur eines Jägerwespenstichs und der Behandlung mit dem Gegengift ausgesetzt wird. Es scheint, als würde er die Schreie noch jetzt in seinem Kopf nachhallen hören.)_

Die gräuliche Paste ist rar und teuer und unerlässlich, um vor allem Spätfolgen durch das Gift der Jägerwespen zu vermeiden. _(Nichts, was ihn noch kümmern müsste.) _Und wüsste er nicht, dass immer noch eine Chance besteht, das sein Körper den Kampf gegen des Gift in ihm verliert, würde er nicht einmal auf den Gedanken kommen, das Gegengift anzuwenden.

Denn wenn auch die Stiche der Jägerwespen schmerzhaft sind, so ist doch bekannt, dass ihr Gegengift genug Horror besitzt, um als Foltermittel eingesetzt zu werden.

_(Als eines der letzten, als eines der grausamsten.)_

Er wirft einen Blick auf Clove. Sie wird es noch ein paar Stunden aushalten. Er muss selber erst wieder bei Kräften sein, wenn er ihr das antut.

Vorher aber muss er es selbst erst überstehen.

Vorsichtig, zögernd, unter Schmerzen zieht er sein Shirt über den Kopf, sucht seinen Körper nach den Stichen ab. 17. Rekord, würde er mutmaßen, denn bisher schien 12 stets die Grenze für den menschlichen Körper zu sein.

Langsam faltet er den unteren Rand seines Oberteils zusammen und schiebt den Stoff zwischen seine Zähne. Jeder Schrei kann eines der anderen Tribute anlocken. _(Und jedes der anderen Tribute bedeutet in ihrer Situation nur den Tod.) _

Dann fängt er an, die graue Paste auf den Einstichwunden seiner Haut zu verteilen.

…

Der Fluss sprudelnd noch immer vor sich hin, immer gleichbleibend, doch zugleich immer anders, als er das zweite Mal erwacht.

Er lauscht für einige Sekunden dem Klangspiel der Natur, bevor er die Augen öffnet. Und dann wird ihm zum bewusst, wie wunderschön, wie perfekt ein einzelner Sonnenaufgang sein kann und zum ersten Mal _(zum einzigen Mal, zum letzten Mal) _ist er dankbar, am Leben zu sein, dies miterleben zu dürfen.

Denn alles erscheint demjenigen so viel klarer, so viel schöner, der nur knapp dem dunkelsten Tal entkommen ist.

Er steht auf, lässt seine Schultern kreisen. Obwohl sich seine Glieder anfühlen wie Blei, so weiß er doch, dass alles Gift aus seinem Körper gewichen ist, schließlich hat er es gesehen, als das Gegengift es wie eine grüne, brodelnde Masse aus den Wunden gezogen hat. _(Hat sich gefühlt, als wäre er dem Tod bereits erlegen, als sich das Brennen über seine Haut zog, durch seine Knochen, in seine Nerven, bis sein Körper nur noch aus Schmerz bestand.)_

Scheint, als hätte die Bewusstlosigkeit, in die sein Körper sich begeben hatte, nachdem das Gegengift den letzten Tropfen Gift aus ihm gezogen hatte, ihn eine ganze Nacht gekostet.

Er geht zum nicht weit entfernten Fluss, wäscht sich, füllt die Wasserflaschen neu auf. Dann blickt er zum Himmel. Er muss wissen, welcher Tag es ist. Was haben sie verpasst? Haben 1, haben 12 überlebt? Welche Tribute sind noch in der Arena?

_(Er verharrt. Was, wenn es nur noch sie beiden sind?)_

Er sieht zu ihr herüber. Ihr Fieber ist leicht gesunken und er weiß, dass ihr Körper zwar mit dem Gift kämpft, aber nicht mehr verlieren wird. Und doch wird er nicht riskieren, sie erst aus dieser Arena herauszuholen und sie dann an den Folgen des Jägerwespengifts leiden zu lassen.

Also nimmt er das kleine Behältnis mit dem Gegengift und eine der Wasserflaschen, bevor er sich neben sie auf den Waldboden kniet.

Ihre Augen spiegeln Furcht und Qualen wieder, als sie ihn endlich anschaut, noch halb im Delirium gefangen.

„Cato?"

Er lässt sie etwas Wasser trinken _(und murmelt leise, beruhigende Versprechen, von denen er weiß, dass er sie niemals wird halten können) _und wartet, bis er glaubt, dass sie versteht, was passiert. Sie zeigt ihm die Stiche, es sind sechs. Er sieht die bloße Angst in ihren Augen, als sie die Dose mit dem Gegengift erblickt _(und auch er erinnert sich an ihre Schreie im Trainingszentrum, als sie zum ersten Mal mit der Prozedur vertraut gemacht wurde), _doch als er sie behutsam auf seinen Schoß zieht und auf ihr Einverständnis wartet, sieht er, wie sich die Angst in ihren Augen wandelt. _(In etwas, das sein tiefstes Inneres zum Leuchten bringt, obwohl er es nicht fassen kann.)_

Vorsichtig, mit zitternden Fingern, trägt er die graue Paste auf ihre warme, weiche Haut auf. Und als nach zwei, vielleicht drei Minuten die Wirkung anfängt einzutreten, legt sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und presst sich an ihn.

Und während sie für Stunden von den grausamen Schmerzwellen überflutet wird, kann er nichts anderes tun, als sie in den Armen zu halten.

…

Die Sonne verschwindet bereits wieder hinter den Baumwipfeln, als sie die Lichtung des Füllhorns betreten.

Es hat sich nichts verändert.

Der männliche 1 liegt ausgestreckt im Abendschatten des Füllhorns, einen Apfel essend. Als er sie sieht, springt er auf und kommt ihnen entgegen.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich euch nochmal wiedersehe."

Er hätte sich gewünscht, ihn nicht noch einmal wiedersehen zu müssen. Doch jetzt, wo er hier ist, kann er genauso gut als Informationsquelle dienen.

Es ist bereits der siebte Tag der Spiele, der gerade am vergehen ist. Zwei volle Tage hat sie der Vorfall mit den Wespen gekostet.

1 und 4 haben die Jägerwespen erwischt. _(Zwei weniger.)_

12 haben es beide anscheinend überlebt. Er weiß, dass zumindest der männliche 12 bewegungsunfähig sein muss, von daher wird er leichte Beute sein.

Er bringt seine Liste innerlich auf den neusten Stand. Wer verbleibt? Beide aus 12, natürlich 1. Beide aus 11. Der männliche 3, der männliche 10. Die weibliche 5. _(Er muss sich konzentrieren, um ein Bild von ihr vor Augen zu bekommen. Leise, unauffällig, keine Fähigkeit mit einer Waffe. Sie wird schwierig aufzuspüren, aber leicht zu töten sein.)_

Acht Tribute, bevor sie beide alleine zurückbleiben.

…

Die immer wiederkehrende Nacht legt sich wie ein Schatten über die Arena.

_(Ist es die letzte Nacht?)_

Sie liegt neben ihm, schlafend. Er kann den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen, ihre Gesichtszüge faszinieren ihn, halten ihn gefangen, vielleicht, weil sie endlich sanft und ruhig und friedlich sind_ (und nicht schmerzverzerrt und gequält, kalt und starr)_.

_(Wie es wohl wäre, den Rest seines Lebens dieses Gesicht zu sehen?)_

Es ist so einfach, so verlockend, in der Tiefe der Nacht in solche Gedanken abzutauchen. Jetzt, wo er weiß, was er tun wird, erlaubt er sich, seine Vorstellungen wandern zu lassen, wo er es sich früher immer verboten hat. _(Denn jetzt, wo er weiß, dass sie niemals Wirklichkeit werden, können sie keinen Schaden mehr anrichten.)_

Die Nacht ist ruhig und selbst ihre Nachtgeschöpfe scheinen zu schlafen. Im weiteren Umkreis des Füllhorns liegen auch 1 und der männliche 3 auf ihren Decken. Letzterer war am Abend zu ihnen gestoßen, hatte sein Wissen gegen die Mitgliedschaft in ihrer Allianz getauscht. _(Und hätte wissen sollen, dass man bei einem Handel mit dem Tod nur verlieren kann.) _Noch am Abend hat er dafür ihre Vorräte und die noch am Füllhorn lagernden Waffen mit Minen umgeben, so dass keines der anderen Tribute an sie herankommen wird.

Umso leichter wird es, morgen auf die Jagd zu gehen.

Sie werden sich aufteilen, um ab Sonnenaufgang nach 12 zu suchen, beiden. Sobald sie aus dem Weg geräumt sind, werden sie sich den männlichen 11 vornehmen. Danach, so ist es abgemacht, werden sie ihre Allianz zerfallen lassen. _(Und vielleicht wird ihm das Töten dann zum ersten Mal eine Freude sein.)_

Er lässt seinen Blick zu ihr zurückkehren.

_(Wie konnte es nur jemals so weit kommen?)_

Er lässt diese Frage immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf auftauchen, wägt sie ab und findet doch keine Antwort.

Er sieht sie, wie sie ihm mit ihren gerade 12 Jahren im Trainingsraum gegenübersteht, wie das grellen Neonlicht ihre Augen fast schwarz erscheinen lässt. Er hört, wie sie über ihre Opfer lacht, in seinen Armen weint; sieht ihr sorgenfreies Lächeln und ihre kaltblütige Fassade.

_(Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so enden wird?)_

…

Am nächsten Morgen sind sie früh unterwegs. 1 und 3 suchen den nördlich vom Füllhorn gelegenen Teil ab, sie den südlichen. Er hält nach Vorsprüngen, Höhlen, geschützten Tälern Ausschau, in denen er den männlichen 12 vermutet.

Zur Mittagszeit machen sie eine Pause, bevor sie ihre Suche wieder aufnehmen.

Sie reden wenig und versuchen, ihre Schritte so lautlos wie möglich zu halten. Der Wald verändert sich nur wenig, während Stunde um Stunde vergeht. Irgendwann, die Sonne steht bereits leicht im Westen, zerreißen plötzlich mehrere krächzende Vogelschreie die Stille. Er bleibt stehen und blickt durch die Baumwipfel gen Himmel. _(Die Erinnerung an die Jägerwespen ist noch zu lebendig.)_

Doch der Himmel bleibt verlassen.

„Cato!"

Ihm friert das Blut in den Adern.

_(Ist dies das Ende?)_

Todesangst füllt ihren Ruf nach ihm.

_(Ist es jetzt vorbei?)_

Er dreht sich zu ihr herum, schneller, als es ein menschliches Auge zu erfassen mag und fürchtet doch, zu spät zu sein.

Doch sieht er nur, wie sie eines ihrer Messer in seine Richtung wirft.


	11. XI

Nelly: Vielen Dank für die lieben Worte =) Ich hoffe, du bist auch weiter fleißig am schreiben? Ich würde gerne mehr von dir lesen!

Girl-on-fire: Ich hoffe du bist, wenn du dies liest, wieder heil und sicher in der schönen Heimat angekommen oder aber hast einen angenehmen, nicht allzu stressigen Rückflug. Passend zum Ende deiner bestimmt wundervollen Auslandszeit geht auch diese Geschichte hier zu Ende – ich hoffe, dir gefällt das Ende und wenn nicht, habe ich mit dem Epilog immerhin noch eine Chance ;-)

YourFan: Du schreibst ein Buch!? Grandios! Ich bin schon immer stolz auf mich, wenn ich es schaffe, Geschichten mit knapp 50 Seiten zu Ende zu bringen, aber ein ganzes Buch… du magst mir nicht verraten, um was es geht, oder? Es würde mich nämlich brennend interessieren. Was Ausdruck und Schreibstil angeht, glaube ich auch, dass er sich bei den meisten mit dem Alter verändert. Ganz ehrlich – das, was ich mit 13 und 14 geschrieben habe, möchte ich heute auch niemanden mehr lesen lassen (inklusive mir selber :D). Ich glaube aber auch, je mehr gut geschriebene Literatur man liest, desto besser wird der eigene Stil – ich gebe aber freilich zu, selber auch gerne Trash-Literatur zu lesen. [Am Ende ist mir aber ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, dass immerhin niemand geschrieben hat, mein eigener Stil wäre technisch, trocken und langweilig – so sehen im Moment nämlich ein Großteil der Bücher aus, die ich lese. ] – Gutes Gelingen mit deinem Schreiben! Lass es mich unbedingt wissen, wenn du es zum Lesen freigibst! =)

Clatolover: Ich fand irgendwie, ein kleiner Cliffhanger pro Geschichte muss irgendwie sein. ;-) Was das Gegengift angeht, so zeigt es, wie ich finde, zweierlei: Einmal, dass die reichen, hochtechnisierten Distrikte wie zum Beispiel 2 kein Wissen mehr um natürliche Heilmethoden haben. Andererseits glaube ich, dass das Jägerwespengift in einer solch hohen Dosis tatsächlich schlimme Spätfolgen haben kann, wenn es nicht mit Gegengift behandelt wird, Peeta kann da ja durchaus was erzählen. Vielen Dank übrigens für den Hinweis auf den Fehler, habe ihn gleich darauf korrigiert. So spät am Abend übersehe ich so etwas leicht… das nächste Mal werde ich dich zwingen, Beta zu spielen ;-)

OMC: Oh, ich mag Cato, aber das muss man wohl auch, wenn man eine Geschichte über ihn schreibt. Ich gebe zu, mein Herz an Finnick verloren zu haben, aber Cato fasziniert mich – weil man ihn (und da ist der Film nicht unschuldig dran) nicht einordnen kann. Peetas Wesen, sein Charakter und seine Handlungen sind immer klar, offensichtlich und logisch, Catos Wesen hingegen ist anders - oberflächlich mag er sein, wie er scheint – brutal, mächtig und grausam, aber gerade das eröffnet ja Tür und Tor für den Charakter hinter dieser Oberfläche. Die Darstellung durch Alexander Ludwig fand ich im Übrigen geradezu perfekt – kaum zu glauben, dass der Kerl eigentlich Peeta spielen wollte. Ich finde, er hat „Cato" praktisch quer über die Stirn geschrieben ;-)

A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben! Passend zum allgemeinen Ferienstart um mich herum bin ich mit dem heutigen Update mal etwas früher dran. Halb froh, halb traurig muss ich allerdings verkünden, dass dies das letzte reguläre Kapitel dieser kurzen Geschichte ist. Bevor ihr mich aber ob des Endes vor Enttäuschung oder Langeweile im nächsten See ertränken wollt, bitte ich euch, zumindest noch den Epilog abzuwarten, der im Verlauf der nächsten Woche kommt. Solange wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und für alle, die das Glück haben, einen wundervollen Ferien-/Urlaubsstart! Liebste Grüße, Liz

XI

_(Ist es jetzt vorbei?)_

Doch er verharrt, bewegungslos, wagt nicht, zu atmen.

Er meint fast zu spüren, wie ihr Messer auf Höhe seines Ellenbogens durch die Luft an ihm vorbeigeworfen wird_ (und ihm ist das Geräusch von kaltem Metall, das sich durch Haut, Fleisch und Knochen bohrt, zu vertraut, um es nicht erkennen zu können)_.

Und dann bleibt ihm nur zu sehen, wie Clove mit vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen auf ihn zustürzt und mit einem Laut, der halb Schluchzen und halb Seufzen ist, ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlingt _(und er kann spüren, wie sie zittert)_.

Er legt einen Arm um ihre Schultern, zieht sie näher an sich heran, _(möchte sie vor allem Unheil beschützen, während doch sie es ist, die ihn beschützt)_, bevor er einen Blick über die Schulter wirft.

10, tot, den Wurfstern noch mit seiner starren Hand umklammernd. _(Und um das Messer in seinem Herzen bildet sich langsam das tiefrot erscheinende Blut aus.)_

Er schaut auf sie herab. „Danke."

_(Und er fragt sich für nur einen Augenblick, ob dies es war – seine verpasste Chance auf ein perfektes Ende, schnell, unerwartet und mit ihrem Anblick, der ihn als letztes aus dem Leben trägt.)_

„Er kam so plötzlich hinter dem Baum hervor. Er muss uns beobachtet haben… ich dachte schon, ich sei zu spät."

_(Vielleicht wird sie sich noch wünschen, sie wäre es gewesen.)_

Er dreht sich ein wenig, nimmt ihr die Sicht auf den leblosen Körper.

Nach allem bedeutet es vielleicht doch nur eines.

_(Einer weniger.)_

…

Idiot. Nutzlos, unfähig.

Er geht auf 3 zu, denn er muss nicht erst wie die anderen suchen, um zu wissen, dass in dem Berg verkohlter, verbrannter Gegenstände nichts Brauchbares überstanden hat.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese jämmerliche Entschuldigung von Tribut es schaffen würde, all ihre Vorräte, Waffen und Medizin mit einem Schlag in die Luft zu jagen? Wer hätte wissen sollen, dass er es noch nicht einmal schaffen würde, die verminten Vorräte zu bewachen?

Sein Fehler, sein Schaden.

_(Seine Zeit ist abgelaufen, war es eigentlich schon lange.)_

Es ist so einfach, so leicht. Die Bewegung so vertraut, als die Knochen seines Genicks unter seinen Händen brechen. _(Und 3 ist tot, bevor sein Körper das weiche Gras des Bodens berührt.)_

Fast ist es zu verlockend, sich jetzt auch 1 zu entledigen. _(Doch würde das bedeuten, das letzte Ende beginnen zu lassen.)_

Vielleicht würde er der Idee erliegen, doch scheint sie zu wissen, was ihn treibt, als sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legt, ihn beschwichtigt. Sie redet von dem Tribut, das für den Vorfall verantwortlich ist, doch die unterschwellige Bedeutung ist nur allzu klar._ (Vielleicht ist 1 ihnen noch nützlich.)_

Ob ihr Gegner bereits mit den Vorräten nur noch Staub und Asche ist, ist ihm gleich, da sie ihn spätestens bei Sonnenuntergang jagen, fangen und töten werden.

Er blickt zurück auf den schwarzen, verbrannten Boden der Lichtung; Sprengmulden im sanften Gras.

_(Scheint, als hätte das Ende begonnen.)_

…

Sie hören die dumpfen Kanonenschüsse, zwei dicht aufeinander folgend.

_(Vier verbleiben.)_

Als am angehenden Abendhimmel das Bild von der weiblichen 11 gezeigt wird, überrascht es ihn nicht. _(Überraschend höchstens, dass sie es bis hierher geschafft hat.)_ Dann erscheint das Bild von 1.

Er spürt nichts. Fühlt weder Freude, noch Genugtuung. _(Würde vielleicht, wenn er dazu fähig wäre, Mitleid verspüren.) _Natürlich weiß er, dass 1 von Anfang an dem Tode geweiht war, _(doch hatte er nichts, für das es sich zu sterben lohnte)_.

Und so kurz vor dem Abgrund wird ihm plötzlich klar, dass der männliche 12 und er die einzigen sind, die in dieser Arena den Tod nicht fürchten müssen.

Weil sie wissen, für wen sie ihr Leben geben.

_(Und fast erscheint es höhnisch - 2 und 12, in der gleichen Lage.)_

…

Die Sonne sinkt langsam hinter den Horizont, gefangen in ihrem immerwährenden Kreislauf. _(Und doch fragt er sich, ob sie für ihn jemals wieder aufgehen wird.)_

Er sitzt auf dem verblassenden, dunkler werdenden Gras, die Arme nach hinten abgestützt, während sie ausgestreckt neben ihm liegt, den Kopf an seine Beine gelehnt. Die Nacht ist ruhig, wie sie in der Arena immer ruhig zu sein scheint. _(Doch er traut der Stille nicht.)_

Ihre Stimme hält ihn in der Gegenwart.

„Hast du dir jemals Gedanken über dein Leben nach den Spielen gemacht?"

Ihm kommen Bilder in den Kopf. Bilder aus alten Zeiten, unbeschwert, die Welt noch einfach, die Ziele klar. _(Die Bilder verschwimmen, wie auch die Zeiten längst verschwommen sind.)_

„Nur vage. Nichts, was jetzt noch von Bedeutung wäre." Er lässt seine Antwort in der Luft verklingen, wendet dann seinen Blick, um sie zu betrachten. „Und du?"

Sie schaut ihn an, wortlos, und das letzte Licht der Dämmerung lässt ihre Augen fast schwarz erscheinen. Zum ersten Mal fragt er sich, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht; kann ihre Gedanken nicht lesen. _(Vielleicht, weil er nicht ertragen könnte, was sie ihm zeigen würden.)_

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe früher immer von einem kleinen Haus geträumt, am Wald, oder vielleicht an den Bergen." Er hört das Illusorische fast aus ihrer Stimme heraus, die Sehnsucht, die Kindestage begleitet und irgendwann verblasst, verblassen muss. „Im Trainingszentrum wäre ich wohl nicht gut aufgehoben. Vielleicht würde ich zu den Friedenswächtern gehen. Vielleicht..." Sie schweigt, sieht ihn unsicher von der Seite an. „Ich mag Kinder." Sie macht eine Pause und er zwingt sich, seinen Kopf leer zu halten. „Aber das ist jetzt eh egal."

„Du wirst hier herauskommen."

Sie sieht ihn an. „Ich weiß." Es klingt bestimmt, aber resigniert, als würde eine nebulöse Schicht von Traurigkeit über ihrer Antwort hängen.

Und weil alles dazu gesagt ist, was zwischen ihnen jemals gesagt werden kann, schweigen sie und begrüßen die einfallende Nacht.

…

Die Schwärze umhüllt sie, wie eine wallende Schutzwand vor der Außenwelt. Er lässt seine Gedanken ruhen, lauscht der Nacht, wie auch sie es tut. Es vergehen Minuten, Stunden, bis sie ihre Stimme hebt.

„Warum?"

Das leise Klingen ihrer Frage hängt in der Stille zwischen ihnen.

Und plötzlich, in genau diesem Moment _(dem tiefsten der Nacht, dem Höhepunkt der Finsternis)_, ist es ihm klar. Schritte nur vor dem Abgrund, dem Ende _(seinem Ende)_, ist es so einfach.

„Weil du mich fühlen lässt. Weil erst du mich leben lässt."

...

Eine neue Dämmerung, ein neuer Tag, lässt sich bereits am Himmel erahnen. Ihre Stimme ist leise.

„Fürchtest du dich vor dem Tod?"

„Nein." _(Er muss nicht lügen, fürchtet weder Sterben noch Tod.)_

„Glaubst du, dass es ein Leben danach gibt?"

Er dreht und wendet die Frage, hat sie sich in den letzten Monaten zu oft gestellt, nie ein Ergebnis bekommen.

„Ich weiß es nicht." _(Doch er weiß, dass dies keine Antwort ist.)_

Ihre Stimme wandelt sich, wird fester, klarer, bestimmter. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du für mich stirbst. Ich kann mir-"

_(Ein aussichtsloser, ein letzter Versuch.)_

Er lässt sie nicht ausreden, bringt ihre Lippen mit seinen zum Schweigen _(und versucht zu vergessen, dass dies ein letztes Mal sein könnte)_. Als sie sich wieder trennen, nach fast endloser Zeit, legt er seine Stirn an ihre.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich hier raushole. Genau das werde ich tun. Du wirst ohne mich weiterleben können."_ (Den Umkehrschluss, der dem innewohnt, muss er nicht aussprechen.)_

Sie antwortet ihm nicht und er lässt das Thema ruhen. _(Vier noch.)_

„Ich habe Angst." Ihre Stimme ist wieder brüchig, leise, verhalten.

Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben kann er ihre Angst teilen.

_(Denn es ist wie eine dunkle Vorahnung, dass dieser zehnte Tag der letzte sein wird.)_

…

Es beginnt.

_(Das Ende.)_

Er hat zu viele Spiele gesehen, zu viele analysiert, als dass er die Anzeichen nicht erkennen würde. Sie werden zusammengetrieben.

Wie über Nacht sind Bäche und Teiche ausgetrocknet, nur der See in der Nähe des Füllhorns bleibt als letzte Wasserquelle. _(Und wenn er die Spielmacher richtig einschätzt, das auch nicht mehr lange.)_

Er ist bereit.

_(Nach allem ist es das, wofür er trainiert wurde, wofür er geboren wurde.)_

…

Das letzte Finale.

_(Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so enden wird?)_

Sie streifen durch den Wald, der die Lichtung des Füllhorns umgibt, lassen den See nie außer Augen.

Er fragt sich, wo der männliche 12 untergekommen ist. Höhlen, Mulden, Täler, sie haben alles abgesucht. _(Er wird früher oder später an sich selbst zugrunde gehen.)_ Kein Sponsorengeschenk wird reichen, um ihn noch lange am Leben zu halten.

Er sieht sie an, ihr Gesicht in einer emotionslosen Fassade, eines der Messer wurfbereit in den Händen. Dann wird sein Blick von dem glänzenden Metall seines Schwertes angezogen. Wie noch am ersten Tag so liegt es ihm auch jetzt noch nahezu perfekt in den Händen und er weiß, dass es ihm bis zu seinem letzten Moment perfekt in den Händen liegen wird.

_(Bis es schließlich seinen Zweck erfüllt hat.)_

…

_(Er hat verloren.)_

Es ist so viel einfacher, die wichtigen Dinge zu sehen, wenn das Leben kurz vor seinem Ende steht.

_(Vorbei.)_

Es ist um die Mittagszeit und sie rasten im Schatten der Bäume, suchen den Schutz des Waldes, die Nähe des Sees.

_(Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so enden wird?)_

Er kann seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen, prägt sich ein, was für ihn bald nicht mehr sein wird.

_(Wie konnte das nur passieren?)_

Sie warten. Warten, bis die anderen Tribute gezwungen sind, zum See zu kommen. Warten, bis es Zeit ist, sie einen noch dem anderen zu töten.

_(Er hat verloren.)_

Denn er ist Cato und er wird dafür sorgen, dass sie die Hungerspiele gewinnt.

…

Sie steht vor ihm, blickt ihn an, doch berührt ihn nicht.

_(Das letzte Mal.)_

Die Worte rinnen durch seinen Kopf, doch nichts bleibt.

_(Nichts bleibt, wie am Ende niemals etwas bleibt.)_

Er erinnert sich an die verhängnisvolle Nacht im Trainingsraum in Distrikt 2, in der alles seinen Anfang nahm.

_(Was, wenn er sie damals ignoriert hätte?)_

Erinnerungen an lange Nächte.

_(Was, wenn sie damals nicht in seiner Tür gestanden hätte?)_

Das Gefühl, mit ihr an seiner Seite aufzuwachen.

_(Ohne Reue.)_

Er hebt die Hand, vorsichtig, fährt die Formen ihres Gesichts nach.

_(24 Tribute, nur ein Sieger.)_

Als auch sie ihre Hand hebt, ihn berühren will, schüttelt er nur den Kopf.

_(Von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt.)_

Er tritt einen Schritt von ihr zurück.

_(Die Zeit des Abschieds ist vorbei.)_

Eine neue, eine letzte Zeit des Tötens bricht an.

_(Erst die anderen. Dann sich.)_

Das Ende.

…

Als sie das Messer, das sie gerade noch in der Hand gehalten hat, fallen lässt, kommt es mit einem leisen, gedämpften Geräusch auf dem Waldboden auf.

Dann scheint für einen Moment die Welt innezuhalten, als die letzten Worte von Claudius Templesmiths Ansage in der Luft verklingen.

Sein Kopf ist leer und voll und er weiß nicht, was passiert, doch er fängt sie auf, als sie in seine Arme springt. Ihr tränenersticktes Lachen wird ihm auf ewig im Gedächtnis bleiben, während er langsam versteht, was passiert.

Zwei Sieger.

Sie müssen nur aus dem gleichen Distrikt kommen.

Sie werden gewinnen.

Zusammen.

Und plötzlich erkennt er es.

_(Es ist das Ende. Der letzte Tag.)_

Der letzte Tag seines alten Lebens.

_(Eine letzte Chance. Eine neue Chance.)_

Und er weiß, dass er die ersten Morgenstrahlen der Sonne wiedersehen wird.

_(Eine neue Chance. Eine erste Chance.)_

Am ersten Tag seines neuen Lebens.

Mit ihr.


	12. XII

Girl-on-fire: Willkommen zurück in der Heimat! Sag mir jetzt noch bitte, wo genau du wohnst, damit ich zu dir kommen und das warme Wetter klauen kann :D Wir haben's hier gerade mal 12°C… - Hier ist auf jeden Fall der Epilog – ich hoffe wirklich, dass er dir gefällt. Und da die deutsche Cato/Clove-Sektion immer noch überaus spärlich besetzt ist, sehe ich mich praktisch durch meinen inneren Fan gezwungen, dagegen zu wirken. Zugegebenermaßen – einige Szenen habe ich schon lange im Kopf… Vielen Dank & genieß den Sommer!

Nelly: Ich muss ja gestehen, ich würde vor Suzanne Collins auf den Knien kriechen, um sie anzubetteln, Finnick und Annie ein alternatives Ende zu schreiben… ich schätze aber, Frau Collins wäre unter Umständen gar nicht so begeistert von den Cato/Clove-Pairing, ich glaube, das ist eher so ein Fan-Ding… mein Fan-Ding auf jeden Fall ;-) Hätte es ohne Katniss eine Revolution gegeben? Mit Sicherheit, früher oder später, aber niemals so konkret als Reaktion auf die Spiele, zumindest, wenn man mich fragt. Aber die Wahrheit, auch auf das Geschrieben von Suzanne Collins bezogen, ist ja: Aufhören, wenn's am schönsten ist. Und deshalb gibt's auch hier jetzt schon den Epilog, obwohl es mir selber fast Leid tut. =)

YourFan: Ich kann dir verraten, du bist eine Ecke jünger als ich, aber wenn ich mir deinen Schreibstil, soweit man ihn aus Reviews raus lesen kann, anschaue, dann kann ich dir verraten, dass du in einigen Jahren mit höchster Sicherheit absolut druckfähig sein wirst! - Druckfähig im Sinne von kommerziell druckfähig, versteht sich. Es sind halt meist die Ideen, die eine gute Geschichte ausmachen. Und natürlich ein guter roter Faden, den man am besten schon vor dem Schreiben haben sollte. Und, was ich schmerzlich über die Jahre gelernt habe: Man darf sich am Anfang nicht an Kleinigkeiten aufhalten. Steht erst die Grobfassung, ist die Feinarbeit ein Klacks. Habe allerdings selber Jahre gebraucht, bis ich das verstanden hatte… ;-) - Wenn du am Zeitpunkt ankommst, deine Geschichte auch in fremde Hände geben zu wollen, würde ich sie wirklich gerne lesen. So lange muss ich mich hier aber erstmal mit dem Epilog dieser Geschichte verabschieden… =)

OMC: Irgendwie finde ich es witzig, zu wissen, dass zwei meiner Leser im echten Leben befreundet sind… das macht das irgendwie so viel menschlicher. =) – Ich danke dir schon mal für deine vielen lieben Reviews und hoffe, dass dir das Ende auch noch gefällt.

Clatolover: Ein Komplimenteregen, ganz für mich! Viiiielen Dank! Im Gegenzug kann ich auch verraten, dass ich mich in der deutschen Cato/Clove-Ecke sozusagen häuslich eingerichtet habe und die spärliche Einrichtung gerne noch etwas aufrüsten würde. ;-) Diese Geschichte geht allerdings erstmal zu Ende… oh, und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir, das ist mir nämlich ganz besonders wichtig: Denn wie ich sagte, ist das allererste Review, dein Review, immer auch das allerschönste, und somit fände ich es schrecklich, dich mit dem letzten Kapitel zu enttäuschen. – Nochmal: Vielen lieben Dank für deine vielen Reviews & alles Liebe

A/N: So, ihr Lieben, hier ist nun das Ende dieser Geschichte. Ich möchte nicht viel dazu sagen, außer: Die Magie des Lesens ist die, dass das Gelesene genau die Bedeutung bekommt, die der Leser ihm gibt. – Was ich aber vielmehr sagen möchte, bei dieser letzten Gelegenheit: Ein großes und herzliches Dankeschön an alle, die diese Geschichte gelesen haben und natürlich an die vielen lieben Reviewer – ihr habt nicht nur dafür gesorgt, dass ich diese Geschichte zu Ende auf's Papier bekommen habe, sondern habt mir viele graue Tage zum Strahlen gebracht. – Alle nicht angemeldeten Reviewer, die gern eine Antwort haben würden, würde ich bitte, mir eine Kontaktadresse zu hinterlassen, ansonsten bin auch ich erreichbar: liz punkt caine -at- gmx punkt de. – Ich wünsche euch einen fantastischen Sommer und wenn ihr wollt, liest man sich hier bestimmt bald wieder. - Viel Freude beim Lesen & ein herzliches Danke, Liz

Epilog

_(Die Sonne wirft ihre ersten Strahlen durch das Laubwerk des Waldes und malt sanfte, verspielte Muster auf den braunen Erdboden._

_Sein Leben ist perfekt. (Fast zu perfekt.)_

_Er genießt die Stille und die beruhigenden Klänge des Waldes, während er mit gleichmäßigen Schritten seinen morgendlichen Lauf absolviert. Diese kurze Stunde direkt nach dem Sonnenaufgang lässt ihm genug Zeit, um nachzudenken und zu sehen, wie dankbar er für sein Leben zu sein hat. Was könnte er sich mehr wünschen?_

_Seine Runde führt ihn aus dem Wald heraus, vorbei am Trainingszentrum von Distrikt 2, wo er in einigen Stunden wieder sein wird. Nach allem ist es seine einzige Gabe, seine Bestimmung, zu kämpfen, zu töten. Und wie sollte er es besser einsetzen, als zukünftigen Tributen zu vermitteln, wie sie am besten die Spiele gewinnen können? Die Verantwortlichen haben nicht lange gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass er der geborene Trainer, der perfekte Mentor ist. Und um zu sehen, dass die von ihm trainierten Tribute stets überaus gute Gewinnchance haben._

_Der große Gebäudekomplex verschwindet hinter einer Allee von Bäumen, als sich sein Weg wieder dem Wald zuneigt. Das Zwitschern der Vögel begleitet ihn, als er die Bäume schließlich hinter sich lässt und auf das Haus zusteuert, welches nicht weit vom Waldrand entfernt steht. Das grüne Gras und die bunten Blumen des Gartens strahlen ihm entgegen und kaum, dass er das Tor erreicht, kommt schwanzwedelnd bereits der graue Hund auf ihn zugelaufen. Gedankenverloren streichelt er ihm über den wuscheligen Kopf, bevor er die Tür öffnet und das Haus betritt._

_Alles ist ruhig. Es ist noch früh und obwohl er dankbar für die Stille sein sollte, kann er nicht anders, als nach seiner neuen großen Liebe zu schauen. _

_Sie liegt in ihrem Bett, friedlich schlafend. Aber er kann nicht wiederstehen, beugt sich herab und nimmt sie in die Arme. _

_Seine Tochter. Seine Welt._

_So klein und so zerbrechlich, fast verschwindet sie in seinen Händen. Sie hat sein helles, blondes Haar bekommen, doch als sie ihn jetzt verschlafen anblinzelt, aufgeweckt durch die plötzliche Bewegung und den vertrauten Geruch ihres Vaters, blicken ihn die tiefbraunen Augen seiner Frau an. _

_Er wird nicht müde, sich an diesem kleinen Wunder sattzusehen. Seinem kleinen Wunder._

„_Ich liebe es, euch beide zu beobachten."_

_Er hat sie nicht kommen hören und als er sich jetzt mit seinem Kind in den Armen umdreht, sieht er sie am Türrahmen lehnend stehen. Sie trägt das Oberteil seines Pyjamas, das ihr bis zu den bloßen Oberschenkeln reicht. In den Händen eine Tasse Kaffee, lächelt sie ihn an. Und es immer noch dieses Lächeln, das ihm alles unwahr erscheinen lässt. Dass sie sein ist. Für immer._

_Er geht zu ihr und küsst sie, während ihre Tochter zwischen ihren Eltern fröhliches Gebrabbel von sich gibt und mit ihren kleinen, pummeligen Fingerchen an den Haaren ihrer Mutter zieht._

_Etwas widerwillig löst er sich von ihr, lässt jedoch eine Hand an ihrer Wange liegen._

„_Guten Morgen. Ich wusste nicht, dass du schon so früh wach bist."_

„_Wir wollen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Sommers genießen, nicht wahr?" Sie streckt die Hände aus und nimmt ihm das Baby aus den Armen. „Warst du auch schon draußen?"_

„_Ja. Ich glaube, es wird recht warm heute." _

„_Dann machen wir beide hier bestimmt einen langen Sparziergang." Mit einer Natürlichkeit, wie sie nur eine Mutter besitzen kann, hebt sie ihre Tochter auf Augenhöhe und dreht sich mit ihr im Kreis. _

_Und er ist wie verzaubert von ihrem Anblick und dem glockenhellen Lachen, das durch den Raum hallt._

„_Ich liebe dich, Clove."_

_Sie bleibt stehen, wendet ihren Kopf, sieht ihn über ihr Kind hinweg lächelnd an. Und ihre Augen sagen ihm alles, noch bevor sie antwortet._

„_Ich liebe dich auch, Cato."_

_Sie ist sein. Diesen und jeden Tag. Und nach allem scheint es, dass die Leute damals falsch lagen. Dass er doch ein Herz hat. Und dass er es vergeben hat. Für immer._

_Sein Leben ist perfekt. (Fast zu perfekt.)_

_Und die hellen Sonnenstrahlen malen sanfte, verspielte Muster auf den Boden.)_

-Ende-


End file.
